tales high school
by comicshop199
Summary: my um…you know what, lets just do this. their love for each other with the support from all their friends in Tales High is what binds Emil Castagnier and Colette Brunel in this romance childhood school scenario story. Emil loved Colette from the beginning with Colette being unaware of it but she herself finds out when she has been fighting with Lloyd Irving and Emil makes her okay.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everybody and velcome to my own "high school: tales" it was inspiried after finding really good drawings on a sit called Emil x Marta x Ratatosk paradise. search it on and you'll get what i mean.**

**this is a parody of sorts to the dawn of the new world but this time its in school, weird you probably think i guess but i couldn't care less, all i'm looking for is reviews. my first story was really long i know that but ah well it was a little more than i would've thought but then again what i mean is that i got only one review on the last one, probably beacause how long it was but anyway this story is what's important. so on with the disclaimer but first,**

**pairings: Comil, Maroyd, a bit Colloyd as well but otherwise that's about it and of course we can't forget to tell that there are as many characters from tales as i know of or remember the looks and names of so well.**

**Disclamier: i do not own tos i only wanted to do a fan fcition about it.**

**i'll think up more chapters as the time comes but for now lets get this started. **

**go ahead and read!**

the blonde was just about to head to his locker after an extreme P.E but he didn't care so much over the fact he was sweating like mad and without thinking he bumped into a girl in the same class and they both fell to the floor "i'm sorry i didn't see you Colette" the blonde said trying to apologize to her. "n…no don't worry" the shy other blondine in their class Colette said and picked up a letter it seemed as she dashed off again thorwards a tall brunette, "Lloyd!" he could hear her say before he disappeared into his locker stuffing the P.E bag into it and grabbing his other stuff. The blonde often sat on a bench alone and was thinking on a special person he wantd to tell something rather embarrasing to, this someone was the same girl he bumped into earlier before getting ready however he never got the time to sins "he" always was with her. "what are you doing here alone" a brunette said to him and sat down right next to him. "well", she sighed as she didn't get an actuall reply and just starred at the once shy blondine before he said "um…are you looking for something?" he said and got an irritated look as reply, it was pretty obvious what she meant by starring at him like that, it wasn't exactly a surprise to hear her say that at all sins the whole school knew that she had a crush on him, he just didn't want to get too close to her sins he wasn't really hoping to get her and hoped for Colette instead. "i…i'm sorry Marta its just its getting just a bit annoying to have you stalk me everyday" he said before he got an angry face on him instead, "you knew! i'm sorry for stalking you then Emil…but i kinda hoped that we could do something today" Marta said and stood up again, "huh?" Emil said and looked curious and confused at the brunette that finished it all by saying "your so boring sometimes you know that" and with that Marta left thorwards the classroom and Emil soon got and angry teacher starring at him "class have started already Emil get in already" the teacher said and turned around again, Emil could just stare away into depths before he came to realize that he was late. the class was pretty boring, especially with Raine as a chemestry teacher for the now twenty students that quietly sat there thinking over nothing, as usual Colette sat next to Lloyd with Genis next to her, though they were always being watched by Marta and Luke that sat infront of them. "enjoyed as usual i guess…"sigh"…why can't that be me" Emil thought for himself before an very short girl probably about Marta's age but shorter sat down next to him and started a conversation with him, "hey Emil!" the girl said, "what do you want Anise, we have a class here you know" Emil said now starring at her a little shocked that someone looking like she'd be ten our younger but no appearently she was the same as Marta was, around his own age by otherwords. After the class Marta once more kept complaining over how much she wanted to get Emil even though he keeps rejecting her. "Marta how many times do i have to tell you" the blonde said and walked closer to her and started whispering to her "i'm sorry but, we're great friends sure but i…love someone else" he quietly said and started to blush a bit as he saw that very girl he loved but never had been able to confess his feelings to, they've been friends for a long time but the feelings never want to come in words, though that same evening everything changed. It All started by Emil just sitting on his room extremely bored, "what to do what to do?" he said to himself to try to find something out and it was then he saw her, he had no idea that she lived next to him, right on the otherside of the courtyard in the window opposite to himself he saw her, Colette.

**Alright first chapter done.**

**Colette: am i really that oblivious.**

**Huh? Hey where did you find those?**

**Colette: Lloyd gave them to me, was it wrong reading them**

**don't read anymore then your own you'll spoil it to yourself.**

**Lloyd: well your boring**

**would you just shut it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey another chapter is up on very short ditance from each other and i want some reviews hopefully. i really couldn't care less over what happens sins i just like writing but anyway. oh first of all i'm getting myself and helper at once so i won't be alone writing this but for now sins Colette is busy i guess i'll just go for Emil instead.**

**Emil: so you just want company, well aslong as you keep writing good on the story i'm in for it.**

**now that's what i want to hear!**

**Emil: well then so the disclaimer then he doesn't own tos he only wants to write about us, wait is this somekind of story about me and Colette?**

**don't say anything about this Emil well duh its about your childhood but nothing more then that i um…guess.**

**just go ahead and read!**

Emil could just stare when he saw Colette in the opposite window he wanted not to care over it sins she probably have had an as irritating day as he had yet he never even looked away that is until she looked his way, "huh? Emil!" she said and opened up her window looking to the opposite house room on the second floor "sins when did you live next to me?" she said looking rather confused. "i think i always have" Emil said to respond her without even a clue himself that he have. "um…" Colette said making the blonde in the other window wonder "huh? what is it?" he said thinking for himself a bit before she said "can i…talk to you in school…tomorrow" she said and that made Emil a bit worried over the facts over what she would say. the following day Emil once more was sitting where he usually sits and once more Marta came and started to talk with him. "so…notice anything different about me" she said and had that look in her face that demanded an answer. "you've taken a haircut…" Emil said talking rather quiet and it didn't seem to bother about her as he always acted like. "what's with you? you've never been this down before!" she wanted an answer again but this time she starred worried at him when he said "well…how long have you known that she lived next to us" he said and started to look right at her questioning "she? you mean Colette yeah i know, i think she moved in during your eight year in grade school" she seemed more than just sure, like she somehow had known longer but then why did she never tell him "okay…" Emil said as an answer to what Marta had told him "well your cheerful!, your just irritating sometimes" Marta said and stood up again " you said that yesterday" he said completely randomly but it was true and then he heard it, "what do you mean? where was she!" he could hear that Marta was talking to Lloyd about it someone but about who…"Colette's what! Lloyd what have you done!" Marta was screaming at him and it brought alot of attention to them, "Marta 'im sorry i was drunk that night i didn't know my body would react that far so i would do something like that" he got it now. sitting there just listening was a pretty good idea but now its time to act for real, "Lloyd can i talk to you" the blonde boy asked the tall brunette and grabbed his shirt "alone!" Marta could only stare horrified as Emil dragged Lloyd off in his shirt and pulled her against a locker "Emil wait i…" Lloyd tried to make Emil not so angry but failed big. everyone in school knew that Emil and Colette's friendship was something special. Emil was always standing up to her when someone was mean to her but when something like this happens and Colette starts to cry and closes herself in Emil always acts at once and now he also had a changes to tell her depending on what she'll do now. "i want an answer Lloyd what ave you done to her!" Lloyd became speechless, he didn't know even what to say he just stood there completely frosen of horror, Emil had never been so angry at someone before, he tried to smile and encourage people but he had never yelled at someone before "now i get it" Marta said and "everyone" watching or just being there at the same time said "huh?" and they started to look at Marta even Emil and Lloyd "what" Marta said trying to make the others look away from her sins she got nervous with everybody looking at her and so Emil kept yelling at Lloyd with everyone looking at them "Emil i…i…i don't know what came over me…" the brunette that said it had the sadness in his eyes, he knew that what "he" had done to Colette his girlfriend was horrible yet he didn't even apologize to her…"saying that to me…isn't enough!" Emil screamed it out at Lloyd and the brunette just staggered and looked more than just depressed "i know what i did was wrong but…" Lloyd was now scared, he feared Emil when he realised just how bad he had performed himself thorwards the now crying blondine that was sitting somewhere outside of school "don't ever do that again…do you understand!" Emil said it with fury and walked away to the front exit in hope of finding Colette somewhere and he didn't have to look long. On the backside under a giant tree a bit further away from the rest the crying Colette sat completely drowned in tears from her own eyes and looked as sad as someone can get, the last day she had been with Lloyd at his home and when she came they had started to kiss each other until something that wasn't of her liking happened and that filled her eyes with doubt over Lloyd though without notecing she got shocked when she felt arms wrapping around her body and giving her a hug, "its okay Colette, try to calm down and everything will be just fine" Emil was the one who had said it she knew it was and she liked it, Emil was there for her again…it had happened several times during sixth to eight grade as well and she always could relax as he gave her that hug, it had been the same kind of hug for four years now and she couldn't have wanted it to be any different at all, this was the way she wanted it to be.

**alright that's the next chapter for you. short again i know but i'll try making it a bit bigger for the other chapters alright!**

**Emil: eh! i knew it!**

**you knew what!**

**Emil: this is about me and Colette.**

**look at the top of the site idiot it actually says characters Colette. B & Emil. C can't you read!?**

**Emil: well thanks for that coment i "definitly liked it" "sarcasm" get serious**

**and you**

**Emil: dammit! for the next time focus on what you do and hey the story!**

**right right! well then review follow or whatever you want i'm just happy writing!**

**me and Emil: see you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**third chapter up. fast writer looking for fun ain't i! well anyway this authors note is going to be extremely short cause there's a lot of good things in the two upcoming chapters (more in detail at the endnote) so…**

**Lloyd: disclaimer time!**

**where did you come from!**

**Lloyd: were do you think! Emil's sick in this chapter right! so somebody had to take his place!**

**fine fine whatever just get over it already!**

**Lloyd: right. Disclaimer: comicshop199 doesn't own tales of symphonia just this parody.**

**i just want to thanks Leumas98 for helping me getting started with this story and my account and congrats him for coming really far in his own fanfiction: Corruption witch me and he came up with anyway! get to reading cause that's why you came right!**

this time at the year the most students started to get colds or other flus and all that, but what Colette hated the most was that even Emil was absent from school today and she had offered herself to help him get his homework even though he should be resting. She found the school day quite boring without him around, the only one to talk with now was someone like Marta or Anise sins she didn't want to talk with Lloyd at all anymore after what he did to her so she wanted to be alone most of the time but could offer to talk a bit with either Marta or Anise otherwise she would sit under the same tree where it all had started.

"flashback to where we left of the last time"

as Emil kept hugging her trying to comfort her she felt this urge she wanted to ask him something but she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth but she didn't need to sins he told her before she asked him "Colette its okay, i'll…always stand up to you, protect you, support you, or be with you, cause i…i love you" the words made Colette's heart rise in full power again, he loved her, she got it at once, that's why he had been standing up to her so much and protected her and even supported her cause it all was for love, she finally understood why he had been so kind and warm-hearted thorwards her, it was for love, she didn't know what to say but then something came to her mind like a battle between her conscious and subconscious, one kept saying you love him too don't you while the other one said that he wasn't anything for her that he didn't belong inside her life but of course she knew that wasn't true, the conscious won and slowly she said hugging him back, "thanks Emil…i love you too" trying to stop crying she could feel her cheeks turning a bit red as she said the words, the three little words that begins with someone saying something dear to you, "r…really!" Emil said it as if it was a relief to hear it coming from Colette as he noticed just how much those words meant to both of them and hugged her even more "but…what about Lloyd" Emil seemed worried at first but after what had happened to her he guessed right on what she would say, "i know its only been for a short time between us but i think i…i think i…love you even more" the words hit Emil with a shock and he tried to stand up taking her up with him as well, they stood there looking at each other for awhile, both of them with red cheeks and before Emil even could say anything he got a surprise from behind, "so then what's happening, chiling out here together huh! Lloyd won't be happy Emil he won't" the annoying voice could only come from two persons, Luke or Zelos and it was Luke this time but it just became irritating trying to ignore him so Emil turned around from Colette and they both started to talk with Luke "well?" he said as if trying to have them confess that they've just told each other that they loved each other but they stayed sharp and told instead "well what?" Emil was the one saying it and curious looked around to see if anyone else had been watching, almost everyone except Lloyd was there watching as the two teenagers had hugged each other and confessed their love to the other and the got shocked when they saw it, more likely Colette almost fainted she started to shiver a bit before she could feel the world spinning around her and she stepped backwards to take a better hold of herself against the tree and she could only think of one thing, "me and Emil will date each other" before her eyes closed fast and she fell to the ground Emil turned around at once and grabbed her trying to wake her up but got no response to start with.

"end of flashback"

Colette was one her way home with Marta following her as they always have done after they found out they were neighboors but Emil wasn't with them today "its really tragic Emil missed today, i can't wait to tell him what happen he'll get so happy" Marta said it smiling when they walked home this time in freezing cold, yes the winter had hit in and that's why Emil had gotten sick cause the winter often brings the virus with it, "yeah your right, it'll probably cheer him up a bit" Colette said it smiling as well and they kept walking a bit until Colette suddenly stopped "huh? Colette what's the matter" Marta stopped and turned around asking the blondine the question, "i wonder what he'll say over that…" Colette seemed worried over even scared over what Emil would think about her thoughts and he probably wouldn't think so highly of it even though she knew that they were dating each other she still had doubts over his reaction to it, or it could wait cause not so much later there would be an big surprise for all of them. Once at home they saw Emil resting a bit so Colette place the books with homeworks next him on the table and were about to walk away from there to help Marta with some stuff they had bought on the way home but Emil grabbed her wrist as in a try to talk seriously with her but she only got shocked and turned around again looking at Emil who laid there looking at her trying to sit up, but at the same time failed time after time. "don't overdo yourself Emil you have to rest right now" they could hear someone from the kitchen coming out say, "Marta I know that bu…bu…CHOO" Emil tried to say but sneezed during the sentence and the force of the sneeze made himself throw his head backwards to have it collide with the wall. "you sure got some cold" this time the voice came from an grownup man it seemed but Colette didn't recognize the voice sins she probably seen nor heard the man talk before and then out from a bedroom came a tall man around his forties talking to Marta and Emil like family, "um…" Colette said confused sins she didn't know who it was, "dad your alright" Marta said and gave the man a hug to show her happiness to the man, "dad?" Colette said even more confused, she's been confused ever sins they got home from school, first Marta walks over to the kitchen knowing where everything was and now a man comes out from a bedroom and she says its her dad. "oh sorry, this is Brute, my and Emil's father" the brunette Marta said it happily with a smile on her face even though she knew that Brute wasn't Emil's real father or family but he didn't seem to bother about it at all, "Marta dear you know as good as i do that i'm not Emil's true father" the man apparently named Brute said to respond to Marta's reaction on the matter, "isn't that only because you want us to be true family that you say like that, but yeah its correct as Brute says he's not my real father but it is family" Emil said trying to catch his breath sins every little thing he did was highly energy taking from his body and he needed to rest a lot but now anything mattered to stay awake. "wait then who was your real father and where's your mother?" Colette seemed extremely confused right now but Emil couldn't stand saying the answer yet, he had to take it with the time but he couldn't tell her yet, he wasn't ready to confront what had happen all those years ago.

**Alright that's that.**

**Lloyd: eh! Your doing it pretty good.**

**Well that's ensuring coming from you!**

**Lloyd: what you don't like me? And by the way why did you in the last chapter say that I was a her instead of him how can you get two letters in the same word messed up like that!**

**Easy! Yuo juts od ilke this right! Or as it should say, "you just do like this right!"**

**Lloyd:…you did that un purpose!**

**Of course that was the point. Review follow or whatever you like I can't even get that I on my second actual story got more than 15 views in less then on day. Just wait till the next cahpter omes kay! :P (had to do that to tease Lloyd a bit)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright i got a little important message. Okay this chapter will be a kinda flashbacks only to state how the actual school year started and will probably be around 2k words and almost the same for the next chapter but ah well.**

**Emil: Disclaimer time?**

**Yes I was just coming to that. Alright also sorry for kinda lying to you in the last chapter about that with "more info in ending note" so i'll take it here also I won't update until every third day, its just an idea I got to get time for both reading looking for faults and do other things like school work sadly. Well anyway so, the chapters will be like a big flashback from how Colette and Emil starts to talk over that they will start high school at least in the first chapter but the second will be like normal yet longer because that is when Emil will "show" Colette what he didn't want to reveal at the end of the last chapter but anyway now then.**

**Emil: disclaimer! He doesn't own tos is there anything else to say, he only has both games and almost knows them inside out, and what about this with what I wouldn't reveal in the last chapter?**

**Oh that's nothing! (yells to readers, you by other words) go ahead and read!**

"that time of the year had come again, man its finally time eh, high school…only three years to go before its all over" Emil sighed for himself when he noticed that it was only one day left till he be back in the school routines. "i'm only lucky if I meet Colette there but she didn't plan on going to this high school as far as i know" a hugh sigh he let forth before getting everything ready for the big tomorrow and while fixing all the stuff Marta came into his room, "hey Emil are you ready for tomorrow!" she seemed far more enthusiastic starting high school than Emil was, "yeah i'm ready…" he got an worried look starring at him after saying that "well you look ready… what's wrong?" Marta asked him straight out, he couldn't be this down because he was starting high school, "well i…Colette won't…be there…will she!?" Emil didn't really want an answer but he couldn't just stand there doing nothing worrying over if the girl of his dreams would be there, they were best friends and all that but he've never even dared to tell her that he wanted to be more than friends, "worrying about that now isn't even any use is it!" Marta seemed more then just sure that she thought she would be there but Emil didn't think that Colette would be there and he never really did. Later that day in town he was taken by surprise, he was just getting ready to go back when someone came from behind and hugged him by surprise "hey Emil!" the one who said it couldn't had been anyone else's voice, it was her, "Colette!" he was overjoyed, she was still thinking highly of him and thought of him like a real good friend that you won't forget about, "how have you been!" she didn't even seem to care though that they wouldn't see each other in school anymore, it made Emil sad furthest inside but he didn't show it on the outside just and watched out into the air before blondine hugging told him, "um…Emil?" she said stopped hugging him and walked in front of him to see his eyes, "what is it Colette?" he replied the curious blondine and then she said, "your going to be going to tales high tomorrow right?" she said with a little sad voice this time, "yeah…" Emil said to Colette to answer her question, "but does that mean that you…" Emil said but couldn't finish the sentence before Colette walked away waving goodbye to him and the sadness broke out inside him. "this will probably be the last time in many many days we see each other" Emil said to himself and walked away from the opposite direction than Colette. Once home again he met Marta that seemed worried, "where have you been i've been wor…Emil what's wrong?" Emil didn't reply at first, he started to walk forwards the stairs up to his room but around the middle of the stair he turned his head around and said "she…won't be there…i met her today in town…" Emil almost started to cry but went up the stairs and shut the door behind him before any signs of him being sad came forth, the now very worried Marta sat down in the coach shocked, Colette wouldn't start the same school as her and Emil, she could feel tears begin to fall from her eyes, they've known each other for so long and now she didn't get in, she had a score enough to get in there right, right, or "didn't she…" but Marta quickly changed her expression when she could hear someone slamming into the wall or a desk on the upper floor, she went to the stairs to find out who it was and when she was standing outside Emil's room just about to knock on the door she could hear it, he was crying, cursing himself over something. Inside Emil's room he had completely shut himself in, "why did i never tell her! I should had done it while I had the chance! What's wrong with me!" he was cursing himself hitting the desk in his room with full force and a book that he had gotten from Colette slammed open and inside the book he could see a picture of the three of them smiling, all three and with red text it said "we'll always be together" but now something wasn't right. On the frontside of the picture you could see very unclearly text appearing, Emil lifted the picture and turned it around, it was an apologize from Colette written in her own handwriting. "Dear Emil, i'm sorry I never told you before ninth grade ended but I want you to know that i've liked our friendship the most through out these years together with you but i was chosen to go to another high school then yours, sorry I never told you, i'm sorry. Colette" Emil started to cry even more while reading it and he held the picture in front of him just looking at Colette smiling leaning her head against his shoulder with Emil himself having his arm around her with him on the picture slightly looking at her. He didn't know what to do then just putting the picture back but found out that he should try doing something himself to thank her for the years together, he never even as much as told her that he loved her. That he had been watching out for her standing up for her and doing what it takes to make her notice that he loved her but ultimately he failed and didn't say goodbye to her, cursing himself he putted the picture back inside the book and closed it so at the top of the book you could see the words "i'm sorry Colette" the coma wasn't visible and he could only do one thing he actually wanted to do now, to get more than ready for seeing Colette some more times some other days and get ready for high school. The next day Emil and Marta walked away together forwards the school and the whole way there Emil was on a bad mood. They were all greeted by the headmaster Kratos before they were introduced to the school rules and its system. Also the teachers made introductions of themselves. Tear Grants, the arts teacher, Guy Cecil the maths teacher, Jade Curtiss, science teacher, Raine sage, chemistry teacher, and Regal Bryant, geography teacher. The all wished them good luck after the introductions and the headmaster Kratos began saying important stuff about the rules and different things like the second year students had free access to the clubrooms on the second floors and that freshmen students have to remain on the first floor and only go to the second floor if with company with a second year student and is not allowed to enter the clubrooms, and so the introductions went on. After the speech everyone started talking with each other saying they were excited going to high school and bragging over how much stuff their parents had bought them because they made it in here, this was one of the most difficult schools to get into yes but Emil was still very sad that Colette wasn't there to comfort him so he didn't even bother talking to the others. He sat down on a bench as far away from the others as possible in their new official classroom. The school had a hundred students and some of them Emil knew from grade school but he never talked to even one of his old classmates. The first actual class meeting started and our head teacher came into the classroom demanding everyone to take a seat. Out teacher was Guy Cecil, he took forth a paper and started to say the names of all the students in the class, they were nineteen in the class and Emil was the one who always sat quiet In a corner in the classroom. They started to say the names in a random order. And Emil was the last one. The other's names was as followed. Yuri, Marta of course, Luke, Lloyd witch Marta apparently knew from grade school as well, Zelos, Sheena, Presea, Anise, Estelle, Mint, Cress, Rid, Meredy, Flynn, Genis, Natalia, Floria, and finally other than Emil, Asch. It was many names to remember many complained about but many of them already knew each other is seemed like. The School had finally started for real, but without Colette.

**Alright so that's the flashback of how the school year started. Nineteen students and right now no Colette but i'll add in another flash back of when Colette starts in tales high as well but from Colette's perspective instead of Emil's.**

**Emil: I guess i can handle that, so about the next chapter now then, what was it I was going to reveal?**

**I won't tell you that what did you expect. Anyways I counted wrong on the last chapter for how many had viewed and it wasn't fifteen it was twenty seven people on all three chapters so well then it's fully up to you if you wan't to review or not i'm not going to force you to and I never think I have just merely begged you too review but okay so the next chapter will be the real story again and no flashbacks, it'll have two tragic scenes in it and it will be the same length as this chapter so before I say anything else i'd like to thank those who've read this chapter an…**

**Colette: Emil! Hurry up!**

**Your girlfriends calling you!**

**Emil: like I don't see that myself, hey I keep seeing while you write that you often mess up why?**

**So like Colette I guess, clumsy!**

**Colette: i'm not clumsy "drags Emil away"**

**and there those two lovers go away, the look good together don't you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five up. i was in a good mood so i figured why not so anyway, what did you think of the chapters so far and what did you think of the last chapter flashbacks. Nineteen students isn't all that bad to get to know though counting Colette its twenty but I doubt i'll find out for eighty more but anyway now then as I said in the beginning of the last chapter this will be a normal chapter in the same length as the last one maybe a bit longer, I'm trying to reach two thousand words but its a bit hard when I can't even see how many words I have in it while writing to difference to the full length of my 225 A4 pages story on over 90000 words but anyway then.**

**Emil: Disclaimer!**

**Yep, how was your date :P**

**Emil: what! It wasn't a date we were just…studying for an um…test!**

**Oh really! Anyway go ahead! Firstly though, I have now more than sixty views but i'm looking for more so keep it up readers.**

**Emil: disclaimer: comicshop199 doesn't own tos or any other tales characters, its Namco who does. you know i'm almost getting bored of saying your name like this comicshop-1-9-9 it's a little annoying so can I call you comicy like I know Colette does all the time?**

**Fine go ahead but its not my name you know!**

**Emil: yeah I know!**

**Just go ahead and read.**

Colette starred at the sick blondine, "what do you mean you can't tell me? I want to know!" she kept starring at Emil even though he this time didn't even move his eyes at all, "i don't know the details but I do know that whatever happen its something you don't want to talk about am I right" the man who said it was Marta's father Brute and he knew what he was talking about, "no she…should get to…know" Emil looked at Colette and Brute when saying it while Marta was left shocked "you don't have to force yourself to say it you know, what have happened happen there's nothing you can do about it but you don't have to force yourself" Marta knew what she was saying wasn't very pleasant but Emil had to stand it this time cause she was right on the matter, "i know that but…i don't want her to walk around without a clue on what we've been talking about" Colette looked at the now depressed Emil with horrified eyes, "what do you…mean? What happen?" Colette looked at Emil saying it and moved a bit closer to him before he said, "Colette i…i want to tell you but…i don't know about how you'll react." Emil seemed very unsure about even wanting to show her sometime though she had to know, he promise himself he would show her one day. The next day in school everything went wrong, no Lloyd there, nobody had heard from him and he wasn't sick as the teachers said so the problem was, where was he. And Luke had gotten in big trouble when Guy found him on the second floor without a second year student. Everything was just wrong, the only actual good thing for Colette especially was that Emil was back in school even though he wasn't fully healthy he didn't even bother on asking for permission and putted all stuff on for the day before he and Marta left to school and he was greeted by most students from his class all wondering how he was feeling, like, "so your back huh! Good for you" or, "how are you, I heard you had a pretty nasty cold," and he answered a bit shocked and stuttering with like, "thanks for thinking over it" or, "i could've been better, its not fully over, yeah it wasn't pleasant, but i'm here now right!" and everybody he passed by would say "happy to have you back" and cheer him up for the terrible cold he'd gotten but on the last questions he didn't even reply as he remembered what he and Colette . As he walked inside the school Colette surprised hugged him saying, "i'm so glad that you came, you got no idea what have happen while you were gone, i've missed you so much" Emil stopped moving forwards and hugged her back, "those two look good together right!" Marta smiled while starring at them, she was talking to Estelle and Anise, they seemed to be having fun together. "well yeah I guess they do…" Anise was smiling at Estelle when Estelle said those words but of course Marta had to add in "your just envious" it bugged Estelle to hear Marta say that, "i'm not!" "oh come on, don't you think I know how you act around Yuri lately, your just jealous that it isn't you and Yuri am I right" Marta turned irritating into a new level. Emil and Colette stared at the three girls talking to each other while hugging each other, the girls obviously noticed them sins, "oh don't bother about us, we just saw that you…were so um…c…sweet together" Estelle changed what she was going to say in the last second, she was going to say cute together but changed it to sweet in the last second or she would had gotten stares from Marta and Anise for sure, even Emil knew that Estelle had some feelings, feelings for Yuri one of Lloyd's best friends, however with Lloyd not even around there wasn't much life in the school considering he always was the one to start the big fusses inside the classroom and often got scolded for it but almost never cared, but now…everything was different. During the lunch break that day Emil talked with Colette about what she thought had happened to Lloyd, sure he knew that she don't like talking with or about him but he had to ask just to make sure that she didn't know anything, "i…i don't know anything about it but…" she was a little shy saying it, Emil had always known that Colette sometimes didn't like talking about someone else when they're not around but she had never reacted like this before, "but…" Emil added in to see her reaction, "can I um…talk to you…where there's no one…spying…on us…" Emil was very curious, she seemed more likely embarrassed than shy of talking about Lloyd, she was shy talking to him, to Emil, "sure…you seem to have something important to tell me so yeah lets go outside" Colette sighed in relief and walked outside with Emil holding her hand. Once outside they walked forwards the forest, to avoid everybody else they went a bit further inside, "so you um…wanted to tell me something" Emil looked suspicious at his girlfriend and released her hand for now, "i…want to…tell you…something um…important that…nobody else…know about…" she was almost sad when she said it, Emil could see that, "what's the matter?" he was worried, well at least almost worried and looked seriously into her eyes, there was a stream of silence before Emil said it, "Colette…if this has something to do about what Lloyd did i'm not to sure if i…want to know…" she was shocked, the Emil she knew didn't even want to hear it! She didn't know what to say but she had to tell him, "can I show you something after school?" she was worried over his reaction now, if he didn't want to know about it and even changed the subject then it was clear something was wrong, "but i…i want to tell you!" she almost cried it out, she doesn't like what had happen but he had to know, and him only, others would try to sue Lloyd or try to get him arrested for it, Emil had to know, "Colette can I talk to you about…what I never…told you before when you were visiting" he was saying it with a sad tone and letted her just stare at him surprised before he said, "i'd like to…show you it…" he was almost scared himself because he remembered what happen that night, "wait what's…wrong…" the silence rose in the forest and the only thing they could hear was each others breathing, not even the wind was heard until Emil heard footsteps coming closer to him, he thought it was somebody who had been spying but no, he could feel arms wrapping his body so he hugged her back. "don't worry Emil…i'll be strong when you show me no matter what happens" the hug was something special when it comes from Colette yet he couldn't find the right words for it, he was unsure of what she would think, about what she would do, support him after what the accident caused him or even…cry. The words filled him up with doubt…cry…cry, like a whisper and nothing else. Slowly while thinking about the accident tears begun to form in his eyes and Colette did nothing but hugging him more and said, "don't cry…i get its a sad tragedy but you mustn't cry…it only makes me sad to see you cry…it've always been my weakness…". The day kept being that sad, but it went really sad as the school day ended. "well…where are we going…" Colette was still shocked after what he told her so she didn't know what to think anymore, "we're going to where i…just to live before i…started to…live with Marta…" the tone of the voice changed from normal into sad in seconds, what Emil was going to show her wasn't something of joy that was clear. "where you used…to live?" the question broke into tears for Emil, "sorry for crying like…this but…what i'm going to show you is something important to me…" its the fear of the view she would see that worried her, and that was what made her scared, even more than before, even so she herself started to get sad. "nobody knew about what happen to me" Emil had said to her on the way there, but what came to see wasn't what she had expected,

"flashback"

"mommy?" the four year old Emil asked his mother worrying feeling the smell of something dangerous, "yes honey?" the mother for the little child asked notifying the child that she knew always got sad if somebody didn't listen to him. "mommy what is this smell?" the kid got nervous and wanted to hide away from the smell but no matter where he went the smell kept the young Emil worried. "what smell…"tries to find the smell"…honey i'm sure its nothing speci…wait that smells like…fire!…where did you go honey?" the now very worried mother was stressed and looked everywhere for her son but the young boy had taken the opportunity to use a secret passage out of the house before his mother even noticed where the source of the smell came from, until…

"end of flashback"

in front of them stood a house burnt to the ground completely black of the ash with a red and yellow police stripes. The horror couldn't be described with words, Colette putted her hands over her mouth in a disgust and the tears begun to fall when she saw the black skull because of the remains in the house, where Emil used to live, that Emil that never had been sad or horrified later…was crying. Emil wrapped an arm around her and letted Colette lean her head against his shoulder, "this is what have happen to my…family…" the tears became dry and cold on his skin when they ran down his cheeks and they hugged each other. At home they met an worried Marta, "where were you i've tried to call you Emil" she was angry for sure but he didn't care, that is until, "wait! Emil your red under your eyes, you've been…crying! Why…" Marta was shocked, had Emil been crying…and it was clear Colette had been crying too, they were both very sad after what had been witnessed by them, corpses and blood stained walls on black ground and wooden walls black after ash and the smell of the dead, a horror that never wanted to be seen again. Though it was nothing compared to what Colette was hiding from them, something much darker that only she knew anything of.

**Alright and there you have it. I'm sure that this is 2k words though i'm not fully sure but anyway Emil!?**

**Emil: yeah…**

**you sure look um…happy…don't tell me that what I writted in this chapter caused this, sorry for any misspellings don't worry about them.**

**Colette: no he's just…down…**

**you too! What are you doing here anyway? You got another author to look after right!**

**Colette: oh right! Sorry! "walks away"**

**was she thinking of the same thing that you were?**

**Emil: I think…so…promise me this!**

**What?**

**Emil: don't write things like this okay!**

**Can't promise that!**

**Emil: why?**

**I said before it would be two sad things, this was only one sad thing. No you have to stand something much worse later on! Sorry for sounding so excited.**

**Emil: yeah yeah whatever…don't mind me…**

**anyway as it would've been R&R for me its that you have read it and I hope for you to review. By other words for me R&R so just hang in there for the next chapter kay!**

**Emil: see you…next time…**

**well you sure look healthy, calm down but yeah your right, see you next time. "thumbs up while saying it"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ssiiiiiixxxx, witch will mean that yet another chapter is up for you and i'm looking forwards for how many views it will be, I know i'm cheery today but its because i'm already on chapter six and that the hard time in the school year is almost over so i'm not so stressed anymore with tests and other things but anyway before I forget it.**

**Emil: disclaimer "comicy"**

**right right…man why is it different when you or Colette call me that? But yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tos or (well any tales to be exact) now lets get this chapter started. Go ahead and read.**

The next school day after Emil had showed her his old house was something that made the freshmen students shocked over the news, "i'm sorry over what i said when the year started" the voice came from the speakers and it seemed to be something important. Emil who were at his locker heard the speakers and froze at the spot and just keep looking at the locker and listened to the speakers as they kept sounding throughout the school, "we've made some changes now after the holiday is over and we now allow new students with the teachers Guy and Raine to be on the second floor witch means that all the freshmen students are allowed to, we also allow those who want to, to start in the different clubs there and we look forward to the summer festival in our audio studio in the courtyard as we when the school year soon is over want to hear some music from you" cheers and all kind of different applauds was heard across the school, it was clear that people liked the news and that they were excited but somehow Emil just couldn't find happiness in the fact cause he kept thinking over what he had showed Colette the other day. When he first mentioned the subject she had been on visit in his house when he was sick only two days from christmas holiday and now when he showed Colette the day before that holiday he didn't even want to know what she was thinking of right now, but slowly and safe he asked her in the end, it wasn't the best idea though…"Colette…" he was to fixed on the matter if she was fully healthy or if she still was thinking of the black grounds once called home…"hm? Emil! Did you hear, we can finally go up there! I'm so excited" happy was the only word for her joy right now, as oblivious as he knew she was it was clear that she would forget the fact over what she had witnessed before, now the only thing streaming through her head was that she wanted to make a club or something it would seem. That same day people would ask friends if they wanted to join in music clubs and all different kind of clubs yet Emil didn't want to bother about it until he remembered what Colette said, she was happy over the fact that the clubrooms were open for them and they kept talking about it she and her friends, including Marta, so why was it that Emil didn't talk about it our felt the joy over the matter, because he wanted to be with Colette in a music club or because he didn't want to face her in a competition, the second one was the most likely, he wanted to be in a club with Colette yes but that was forbidden for the school, the club rooms were divided for boys and girls separately so if Emil would join a music club and Colette would, they would be bound to face each other during the festival in a competition it was no doubts about it, but being in a band in a club with your friends is what a person would want the most, "what should I do…either I skip the whole thing because I don't want to face her in a competition, i'm don't think she's scary or something but facing her in a competition…i can't bare it…i just can't" thinking about it wouldn't help and Emil knew that but still he would wonder and think over what to do, "what's wrong Emil? You look like your in pain!" the one saying those words was one who always stood up to Lloyd…Yuri Lowell, "Yuri i…don't know what to do…i'd like to be in a music club yet i…" the words coming right afterwards hit Emil with a hugh shock, like if Yuri had read his mind, "you don't want to face Colette in the upcoming competition am I right?" he looked amazed at Yuri "how did you…know!" a little bit of silence rose before Yuri a bit embarrassed said while scratching the backside of his head "w…well…k…knowing you…you wouldn't want to um…hurt your girlfriend's feelings right!" a sigh in relief was let out before Yuri tried to calm down and walked away soon to come back though but this time with Cress and a letter in his hand, "what's this?" said Emil when Yuri handed the letter to him, "Lloyd wanted you to have this letter" Emil looked worried and horrified at the same time right at the letter, "L…Lloyd! It better be an excuse or something," as Yuri and Cress started to talk about something else meanwhile Emil read the letter, well to be more precisely correct they were talking about a music group they planned on making in the clubroom for music in the boys corridor. The letter was a telling of that Lloyd indeed wanted to meet with Emil and tell him something. This was what the letter said,

"Emil I know you'll be reading this so I thought i'd just get right to the point, as you probably have noticed I haven't been in school for a while now and your probably worried over me, I know that your still angry at me for what I did to Colette even after these two months, but forget that right now, I want to talk to you and i'd like to just meet you so we can talk between four eye alone, would you mind meeting me in the forest outside the school after the day is over? I got something to tell you that you probably won't like, i'm sure that Colette already knows about it, but "I" want to tell you in person instead cause otherwise this letter will be the ruin for my and probably Colette's as well, it will be the end of our freedom forever if this letter would contain the real fact over what I want to tell you, so meet me there okay!" the letter his Emil with a great fear, "Colette knew about what Lloyd was going to say? Did it have something to do with what he did to her? What will the others say when they notice i'm talking to Lloyd in the forest?" several thoughts like these went through Emil's head after reading it, Yuri and Cress looked curiously at Emil and both of them asked, "so what did it say?" Cress was always the one first asking about things when he got the chance or wanted to but Yuri of course wanted to ask as well though, "huh? The letter? Nothing special" something was troubling Emil while saying those words, …nothing special…to lie just like that in front of his friends, he would regret it but he had to talk with Lloyd alone, there was no other way, and afterwards he would have to talk with Colette about it to see if she really knew about it, he had to do that and then he could worry over the club. After the school day was over Emil, Colette and Marta went outside the school to start getting home but when Emil suddenly stopped and turned around it raised confusion, "Emil where are you going?" Colette was a bit worried over the answer but asked anyway, "well Emil?" Marta knew when to hit in the strike to make the vulnerable hit for confession and it had the same intense now as before, "sigh"…fine…i'm going to see Lloyd and talk with him for a while, you two continue walking home, i'll go home on my own" now Marta almost got furious, "you know where he is and didn't tell us! Where is he?" "outside the school in the forest, don't follow me…please" Emil started to walk away but got stopped by Colette grabbing his hand, "if your going i'm going too, i…don't like it but…i have to talk with him" Emil didn't know what to say but had to answer, "at least take Colette with you, if "she" want to talk with him its something important so at least take her with you, i'll go home now whatever you say so don't leave her alone" and Marta wasn't kidding she started to walk home again leaving Colette and Emil there alone, "fine follow me…but please after talking to him would you leave the two of us alone…" Emil didn't want her to hear what they was talking about yet if she knew it couldn't get worse at least yet if she really knew, is that what she's going to talk with him about, and if so…no they had to go now or he would have to wait for a long time. Once behind the school in the forest they saw Lloyd at once, it was clear he had been crying recently but what he wanted to talk about probably didn't have anything to do with it, at least that's what Emil thought. "thanks for coming…with…Colette!" he was scared now, if Colette was with Emil then what would she say if she didn't know about it, to think that something so big happened, "L…Lloyd!" she seemed happy yet in the same time not, she was worried for sure when he suddenly never came, and what bugged Colette and Emil even more was that he didn't let forth any kind of sign showing he was sorry, did he ever apologize to her…no he didn't, "you got some nerve not even saying your sorry back then and then leave without a word, why don't you come back" Emil wanted him to answer quickly so they could get this over with, "i don't want to come back" Lloyd was determined to tell Emil over what he had done to Colette so many days ago yet still only two months ago, "why not" Emil still wanted this to be over with cause he didn't want the to of them to meet each other just like that, he was still worried if Lloyd would do something like that again even though what happen that night was nothing that can be forgotten…"was it really that small of tragedy, think about it" Emil's subconscious was talking to him slowly, "you really think this whole fighting progress between before two lovers would last so long, you know that's not all" slowly but safely Emil started to get the point, Colette looked at Emil with determined eyes and Emil nodded back, Colette started to walk closer to Lloyd and they started to talk about something that Lloyd didn't like and Colette was furious at him, it had probably something to do with what happen that night two months ago. After Colette and Lloyd had stopped talking Colette walked away still furious with her fists tightened hard, Emil was looking at Lloyd who inspected his slap mark on his cheek before he said, "Emil…what she and I was talking about was what i'm going to tell you…" a worried look in horror as well rose in Lloyds face and slowly Emil could see tears starting to fall from his eyes, "Lloyd…" Emil was curious yet in the same time just scared, if what Lloyd did was this bad then what happ…"she was…harassed that night, wasn't she" the subconscious was talking to him again, "what if it was more then just a normal harassment and something worse, you know its true…don't you" this time Emil was horrified, starting from looking at the ground he slowly raised his head to look straight at Lloyd, he was crying, then was what the subconscious said true? And if so… "Emil i…i…i'm sorry…b…but…C…Col…Colette's…" now Emil was shocked for real, "Lloyd how…how…how dare you! Do you got any idea what you've had her go through, so if what you saying is true then…then…then she's…i…can't believe you…is it really true…" Emil was angry at Lloyd, if the subconscious was right then something far worse had happen that night…something worse then even Emil wanted to think of. "its…t…t…true…gome…gomene…its all my…its all my…f…its all my fault!" Lloyd cried it out literally this time and Emil just stood there frozen solid, "why…"

**and there I leave you wondering what happen that night really was, okay i'm just going to say some things first before me and the now pissed of Emil say goodbye for now.**

**Emil: and that is!**

**Don't look angry at me! Lloyds the one at fault…right, "acting innocent"**

**Emil: if only that was true, but anyway go ahead already and tell them.**

**Right, anyway then so this was pt.6 of 30 sadly yes its long, but i'm taking in the whole school years, and also after every school year i'm going to have the summer vacation as a bonus part, so just so you know there are ten parts for every school year and another part between both 10-11 and 20-21 so between those two there are a summer vacation part where I write up things that happens during that time, but now then.**

**Emil: bye! "walks off pissed"**

**blunt out as usual I guess, I don't think I can cheer him up as easily as Colette can, but yeah, see you next time and don't forget to review. (if you want to of course i'm not forcing you two;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yet another chapter is up and its time again for even more "tales high school" alright so the last chapter is understandable to be a little weird but its a bit important to the actual storyline so! Well it technically is very important but…**

**Emil: disclaimer: comicy doesn't own anything end of story.**

**Can you let me talk till i'm finish please?**

**Emil: yeah yeah just don't even dare make Colette suffer any more okay!**

**Can't do that, there is more to it than over what just happen. sorry for not telling you readers about what happen to Colette but it would blow the story to M rating so I didn't fully mention it only a bit, well lucky me I didn't tell it in detail cause that wouldn't had been good, and you find out what happen to Colette in this chapter anyway. If anybody think this chapter blows it to M i'll change it right away if you tell me by reviewing so I know what I shouldn't mention so much of in other chapters, it would help. Also I thank those two who to this point have reviewed, (Leumas98) and (Eivexst, twice) So before I get to ahead of myself lets get this started.**

The teenager stumbled back home, the news he had gotten from Lloyd the other day was more than he could stand,** "**to think that something like that would happen to her" he sighed highly as he walked into his house and to his surprise Colette was sitting there just waiting for him, "he…told you didn't he…" the words meant just what he thought she meant by them, "yes…" I don't know if one would call it a shock or just horror, Marta didn't know anything of what the two was talking about but she had to ask as curious as she always was, "would you mind unlit the curiosity for me before I force it out of you" curious or furious, one of them was the correct one but on the same time was telling Marta the last thing that ever would want to do, if she found out then Lloyd would be dead before Emil even would be able to say "high school" so he didn't really think like telling her, "well! I'm waiting here you know!" she was a bit frustrated about it i'm not surprised yet telling her that Colette was now waiting for someone would be the same as saying that Marta is a murderer and Lloyd is the victim so he really didn't want to, "Colette at least YOU can tell me right!" she demanded an answer now but she wasn't aware of what demanding such an answer from Colette would only make Colette cry probably. Emil sat down next to Colette in the couch and wrapped an arm around Colette, it was clear she didn't like what had happen. Colette was holding something in her hand, it seemed like an letter but Emil couldn't say cause she was pressing it together in her hands so tight it was unrecognizable from where she was holding it. A little wet drip suddenly feel on her hands and Emil looked up at her face. tear after tear had started to appear from her eyes and she soon started to mutter silent words, "Lloyd…how…could…you" she took a quick thought before she opened her hands and the letter revealed itself, she gave it to Emil and her hands blocked the eyes completely and she broke into tears. Emil carefully accepted the letter and first placed it on the table before hugging his crying girlfriend tightly so she would try to calm down, "w…what's…going on? Why is Colette crying?" Emil was almost shocked, Marta didn't realize what was going on, Colette crying, something Lloyd told as an confession and a letter that probably contained more facts about it, "i…i…its…t…to you E…Emil" the tears on the poor teenager kept falling down her cheeks and covering her hands with the time, Emil stopped hugging her and grabbed the letter again opening it with great caution because he didn't really feel like reading it yet if he didn't, would he realize what was going on.

"i think you know already now don't you, that what Lloyd probably told you recently is true, that i'm waiting for something very special, it happen two months ago by the time I writed this, I don't know what to do, just thinking about it makes me sad. Sad over what he did and what's waiting for me to happen, I can't stand it, I know its only a little favor but please, could you ask Marta if you and Marta could help me to an hospital and get this over with when the time comes. I would appreciate if you could help me with that and i'll keep more control over myself till the next time I face Lloyd and he might be drunk again. _Please_"

Emil stared aimlessly into the air in horror, "Colette no, I can't do something like that, cause your not actually planning on…" tears started to appear in Emil's eyes as well now, Colette was still crying with Marta trying to cheer her up and wondering what's going on, she didn't have to wonder for long no matter what, "your not actually planning on giving birth to that child!" crying…fully, Emil cried it out with his eyes full with tears, "what Lloyd did, you think i'll forgive him for that, he doesn't deserve that child as less as I think you want it, don't give birth to it!" Marta looked at Colette with a bit sad face, "so…what happen that night was that…" tears very slowly formed inside Marta's eyes, she could feel them starting to come, "but E…Emil, what other way is there…i…don't…" Colette was about to keep talking but Emil didn't want to listen this time, not this day when he found out that the Colette he loved was waiting a child and never even told him about it, "i found out a week ago…i told Lloyd yesterday before we talked to him again today and I got furious at him…h…he…d…deserved it" Marta just kept watching with a sad face on Colette and Emil who were sitting in the couch together with Emil still having one arm wrapped around Colette, "there is another way!" Colette froze and the tears started to fall even faster, "y…you don't mean…an…" Emil nodded as an answer and Colette pushed him away from her, "anything but that! Please not that!" she quickly stood up and yelled it out at him, "i don't want to do that!" Emil looked at Colette worried, "but you don't want that child do you!" Colette almost screamed it out now, she was getting angry at him for sure, "don't want it, what do you know! Sure maybe I don't want it personally but every human deserves to live, both you and Lloyd have said that before! Its not fair against the child!" Emil only looked at Colette horrified actually, "Colette…even though you think like that, and I know i've said it to you before but when something like this happens to you…i'm worried" Marta also added in, "how much do you know about the risks Colette?" the question broke Colette fury anger at once, "there are risks!?" she looked with a sad tone and a worried face at Marta while asking her surprised, "yes there are, to the mother, everyone has a certain age for it it differs but there might be a big risk to the mother caring the baby, if the body isn't ready when the time comes, lets say that Emil somehow makes you pregnant" Emil just starred completely red in his face, "Marta…don't have examples like that" "whatever i'm not talking to you" Emil just changed from red in his face to a bit shocked as Marta just continued talking with Colette, "anyway, lets say that it happens somehow and your about to give birth to that child and your body isn't mature enough, your body might completely fail in giving birth to the child and the child probably along with you might get to high of pressure on you and both bodies stop working, by other words you might die if your body isn't ready, don't let that happen" Colette was red in her face after Marta having an example with Emil making her pregnant but that tone in her face suddenly took a switch from red into black horror, "alright i'll do it, I don't like doing things like it but I have to right?" she was hiding her face in hair so the eyes appeared as black and small tears was dripping from them, "i'll do it just please Emil…don't ever leave my side, promise it will work" she ran to Emil clinging on to him. he smile back and answered, "i promise it will, I won't leave your side Colette, cause if you would die, then I would too"

**Emil: chapter seven done eh, great job.**

…

**Emil: …what's the matter?**

…

**Emil: won't answer I see**

_one hundred and twenty seven, one hundred and twenty seven_

**Emil: what is it that's 127**

_the views, and after just two more chapters I got more than the double,_

**Emil: really! On only two chapters,**

_yeah, I checked before I started on this chapter and it was that many views,_

**Emil: that's great but please stop talking like that okay, this spooky voice is freaking me out,**

**sometimes your just like Marta or Colette you know that,**

**Emil: in what way?**

**Such a "scaredy cat"**

**Emil: hey, I can tell them that now you know,**

**I know so lets just forget about that now and finish of this chapter,**

**Emil: right!**

**So okay, sorry for genis-sized chapter but well its because the next is that other flashback i've mentioned before, from the same time as the first but from Colette's perspective, also i'd like to say that after this flashback chapter the clubs will already have been fixed and one i've already thought up a name for in the different music clubs, its on for the boys and one for the girls, i'll list up what I think and then ask what you think about for the girl band,**

**boys: _mid light tokyo drive_**

**girls: unknown that's why i'm asking you**

**Emil: mid light tokyo drive, sounds awesome,**

**so if anyone of you comes up with a good girl band name similar to the other one except more girlie then don't hesitate to tell me**

**Emil: alright then to finish this!**

**And hows that!**

**Emil:…**

**what!**

**Emil: …like this! "chases me away" come back here!**

**No thanks! "being chased"**

**Emil: i'm not asking for your opinion just come back here! **


	8. the subconscious threat

**.Alright so chapter eight up and another dazzling chapter of tales high is up, but as I said in the last chapter its as normal i've decided, so it won't be a flashback even though I said it would be in the last chapter, that chapter will be in the bonus part between the two school years. Also the previous request is canceled. I found out a good name for the girls band. Here you have the name: melody in your ears. (MIYE) and then it was the boys witch was: mid-light tokyo drive. (MLTD) there is the two names for you.**

**Emil: i'm sure the girls like that you found something out. By the way who are in the bands?**

**In the boys: you, Lloyd, Yuri and Cress. In the girls: Colette, Sheena, Marta and Estelle. There you go.**

**Emil: okay great! And now…**

**what! **

**Emil: disclaimer: comicy doesn't own anything here, "glares madly at comicy"**

**stop looking at me like that, its not like a had a choice then to write something about it, I mean not even fully telling what happen wouldn't be nice right!**

**Emil: humph, I couldn't care less!**

**Go ahead and read while I TRY to calm him down a bit, and I certainly hope he won't chase me afterwards like last time**

**Emil: hey, thanks for the idea! "runs after…again"**

**just read while I keep running, so we start in Colette's house this time (or her new room). "running as fast as I can"**

after what Colette told Emil what had happen to her she asked something that made Emil almost completely red in his face, "is it okay if I um…sleep here tonight? if I tell mom or dad what happen they would start asking to many questions and I would probably not take it so good…please Emil" she asked him right out if she could. Marta didn't like the idea at all considering how much she disliked the fact that those two were dating now so she said no but Emil thought differently, "i guess its okay for this night right, I mean one night can't hurt and besides Marta, it doesn't matter if you don't like that we are dating or not. What matters is that if she would be questioned at home for being so late she would probably slip out what we've been talking about here, but what happen here is a secret okay. I say its okay" Colette beamed up in happiness when Emil told her the news, "thanks Emil, I know it might be a bit embarrassing but its okay right! Thanks" she happily said she would just contact her parents first to say that she would stay where she was during the night and promised to come home immediately after school so they wouldn't have to worry, "alright then…so um…i guess the guest room is empty right now isn't it. You can sleep there tonight and then we all three try to calm down a bit before we go to school tomorrow" Emil gave Colette a good night hug and went into his own room to get ready. That night while Emil was sleeping he was faced by a shock, he felt something touching his skin with a bare hand it felt like. somebody had crawled down into the bed with him. A hand grabbed his arm and putted it on this someone's back. He opened his eyes slightly and looked down. Right next to him was Colette half sleeping with Emil's hand on her back. Her cheeks were red and flushed in red colors, she was embarrassed about it but she had choose it herself it seemed sins she herself had putted his arm on her back, "Colette um…are you…sure about this…" Emil's cheeks were as red as a tomato looking down on her that was dressed in a nightdress. Colette nodded back as an answer and lay her head on his stomach before falling asleep, "i guess I only can let it be for now" Emil thought for himself before closing his eyes. In one of Emil's dreams that night he got horrified. Like facing your evil side in a battle. His subconscious was talking to him in his dreams with a gentle voice to make him under a trans it seemed, "you'll agree to having her sleeping right on you naive boy huh! Do you got any idea what this might lead to, well you'll notice won't you" talking to his own subconscious, it felt weird yet in the same time it was like he was warning him, "well then if you now think that this is okay than at least guard her properly and don't let anybody hurt her. You wouldn't want something to happen to her right!" what was he saying, telling me to protect her properly. Would somebody try to hurt her. But why would somebody try to, who would want to. "what will you do to her! Don't lay a hand on her!" a small laugh was let out from the subconscious, "hahahahaha. good…now then to see if you really "can" protect her like a boyfriend should. Shall we". Emil woke up with a fear. Nobody else was with him in the bed but someone was in the bathroom, that was clear, and then suddenly he heard it. It was a faint scream but it was clear who it came from. Emil dragged himself up from the bed and ran forwards the bathroom. Before he could reach it he heard glass shattering from inside and yet another scream. He pulled in the handle but the door didn't open. If it was locked from the inside then Emil wouldn't be able to get to her even though he really needed to see what had happen. Marta had also hear what happen and arrived to the outside of the bathroom now. If anything was wrong with Colette then Marta often was the one who helped her get back on her feet. But today it was different. Once they got the door open they got scared. Marta let out a small scream in horror over what they were watching. On the floor, with a deep cut in her shoulder, Colette was bleeding laying in her own blood. She clutched the wound with her hand and felt the pain burn inside the wound. Emil helped her up and took her to the closest chair where she could rest a bit. "are you okay?" Emil asked while holding pressure on the wound she'd gotten, Colette nodded as an answer, "no your not fine Colette your bleeding" Marta was shocked over what she just answered too, "you got to be kidding me Colette your bleeding, your not okay" Emil was holding the shoulder correctly to mostly stop the bleeding but he knew that there was more to it than just a wound and its deep. Its about just how deep the wound is, "can I take a look at the wound" the always curious Marta asked and walked a bit closer and asked Emil to put away his hand for now. Emil putted his hand back and looked at it in horror of all the blood that had gotten stuck on it, "we have to do something about this Colette, and that's quickly…you can't walk around…like…t…this" Emil covered his mouth with the "clean" hand because he thought he would throw up of disgust, but Marta was the one who went berserk and was disgusted over the wound. Marta was holding both hands over her mouth and tried to make sure she wouldn't throw up or something, "Colette…you know what I was test working to become during eighth grade right!?" Emil was sure that it would come in handy sometime, but to Colette…it was the last thing he'd ever do, to us his medical training skills for her aid. "yes um…what about…i…it…" she quickly clutched the wound again and covered it with her hand again, "don't touch it…if your hand is dirty then it easily can get infected and we won't let happen right…so cheer up a bit and i'll take an really good look at the wound and try to fix it up okay" Emil was sure of what was needed but he didn't like it. He would have to cook some of that special medicine again as he did to Marta one time but that time it was at a hospital, and the wound wasn't all that dangerous as this, it would be wise not to move her so it all had to be done here, "okay Emil…but what will you need to do?" Colette couldn't really understand what it was he was going to do sins she had never been needed to do one before but its about time that she got to know now anyway, "just a minor…surgery, but that's all, it won't hurt as much as normal surgeries but it'll probably hurt a bit" Colette woke up from the world of pain when she heard he would do a surgery on her, "wait a…surgery! but…i don't…" Marta seemed to be mostly shocked over it. "a…surgery! But! Won't she feel much pain!?" "Marta I know she will but we can't just leave her like this and the doctor is to far away, her life is at stake here!" the bleeding teenager was with in her face and she just starred at Emil who just said that her life was in trouble. She broke into tears after thinking on it, "_accept it, you know you want to get help, thank him with a hug afterwards if you like, you know you want to get help, accept it…accept it_" either Colette was going crazy or somebody actually was talking to her from inside, "okay i'll…do it…i don't really like it but…its for my own good right!" Emil stopped arguing with Marta and looked at Colette instead, "y…your sure…it won't be easy considering its…on you…and its…a pretty painful progress…i don't know what i'd do if…something went wrong…" Emil was sure of what he needed to do, but for it being on Colette he was shocked of sins if he did something wrong she might start screaming out very loud in pain, "Emil…its okay, even though its me the surgery's on i'm sure you can fix it…right!" she was pretty nervous about it but she tried to calm down and kept talking calmly so nobody would notice that she was very nervous, "alright but um…i'll need to get my stuff first before I start with the actual surgery, so wait here before I start doing anything, and um…it would actually be nice if you could put some broken clothes on that you know have a whole in the shoulder. Just so you know" Emil went into his own room to get the stuff needed before he would start with the progress, "hey Marta…" Colette looked into the floor on her way into the guest room that for the moment was her room, and pulled out the clothes she had when lloyd attacked her that night, she regret that she ever went there but there was something that she wanted to ask Marta anyway, "yeah Colette…what is it?" the brunette watched at the closed door to Colette's room and started the conversation, "you've…done these kind of things before too right?" either she was shy asking or she was afraid of the answer, "yes i have…but i got a fear for blood so i never was so good at it" Marta answered truthfully and watched when Emil came back with all the materials and something he had in a cup caught Marta's attention for full, "that's some strange liquid you got there. What is it for?" "please Marta don't say anything about it…if she finds out what is in this she'd feel sick before i've used it on her" what happen when he used the liquid was something he learned when being an assistant during surgeries and other things. But now it was time for what he never wanted to happen. Out from the door to Colette's room Colette came walking out in the half teared of clothes from what Lloyd did to her, "time to get this over with" Emil instructed Colette to follow him down stairs to the living room where he on the couch already had prepared the necessary stuff so the couch itself wouldn't get all that bloody when the surgery was done. He told her to lay down on the couch and he sat down next to her and place his hand on her arm, "after this…everything will be okay" he place the items on the table and leaned over her, "i promise…" the words came as a whisper as he planted a kiss on her lips grabbed on of the items.

**There you go!**

**Emil: its good…enough, "holds my shirt" i got you.**

**I know you do but um…can't you at least spare me for this chapter considering you got to kiss Colette!**

**Emil: right before a surgery, i don't think so…even though you did make me kiss her in this chapter and I got nothing against it…no way!**

**Oh come on! This once, I promise there isn't anything else who is suffering in the ten upcoming chapters for anybody. And if it would be it wouldn't be against Colette but Lloyd maybe. I don't know but…this once.**

**Emil: fine! "releases" happy!**

**Thanks for now…i won't do anything like that again for now until the next suffering part will come. Anyway thanks for reading and i'll see you readers next time so before I say anything else then…no wait I got something important to say too!**

**Emil: what!**

**The next chapter is a jump to three days before the actual ending of the first year so then when we return in the ninth chapter the bands are all ready and fixed up and also the rehearsals begins by that chapter for the summer festival (A.K.A: natsu-festival) or something like that okay! So see you next time.**

**Emil: yep see you then!**

**Thanks for cheering up a bit.**

**Yeah yeah whatever! **


	9. sick truth

**hello and velcome to the truth hurts even though this is tales high school. Chapter nine here.**

**Emil: well that's obvious. oh one thing.**

**huh?**

**Emil: you named the last chapter.**

**was that wrong. the three last chapters of the years will be named. this chapter is named…hm…**

**Emil: can't find something out**

**no its not that i'm just thinking if you'll agree to it.**

**Emil: what is the name!**

**look further up on the page…the truth hurts! it sounded good but i don't know with you**

**Emil: well that's to late now right**

**yeah yeah whatever you say but anyway! disclaimer: i don't own tos!**

**Emil: and you just read the next chapter of ths (Tales High School)**

**also thanks for a bombmade review. 7 more from Leumas98 in 5 minutes and still 2 from Eivexst also over 200 views…thanks readers.**

today was one of many days that went closer to the festival in the end of the year. what happen to Colette that Lloyd did during the beginning of the school year still echos through my mind in pain and anger but he had to put that behind him. "Emil hurry!" the angry brunette Marta always was like this now during the upcoming ending of our first school year and it was starting to tire him out, "i'm coming okay! relax!" i called back to her in hope that she would calm down a bit. i rushed down the stairs and grabbed my bag and left the house, outside Colette was already waiting for them to go to the school and she gretted Emil with a hug asking "what took you so long" but he simple answered "lost track of time" she looked at Emil a bit questioning and looked away blushing the second afterwards. she was embarrassed about something. was she still thinking about what he had to do before with the surgery and all? and if so? "anyway lets hurry before we get late" if anybody would say something like that it would be Marta. she's always precise and almost never want any faults so she started to jogg forwards the school with Emil and Colette behind her in full speed to keep up to her. Marta was and atlethic girl. a very atlethic girl indeed.

the school grounds were almost empty this day sins there was a lot of talking in the classrooms about the upcoming festival and they were almost shocked over what had happen around there. people fixing with decorations were seen across the school-yard. well not many but they were still there fixing it. however the three teenagers had promised some people to be in the clubrooms in time before the lessons starts. Emil found himself on his way up the stairs to the music room again today, everyday during the last month of the school year he had been heading up these stairs to rehearse for the big day in now three days…he walked into the door and met Lloyd, and Cress there waiting for him, "took you long enough, we promisd to train before school started remember" Lloyd was upset that Emil was late yeah but what other choise was there sins well, he had forgotten the time, "talk for yourself Lloyd" Cress added in to what Lloyd said, "you came five minutes ago…and Emil lives further away then you do…and if i'm not mistaking you Marta and Colette lives next to each other right!" Emil looked at him questioning for asking something like that but he answered, "well yeah kinda…you do know that Marta and i live with each other like siblings right? but Colette is our neighboor" Lloyd looked at Emil almost like he was scared…"so that's how you…" "found out…about what you did that night…yeah" i answered him and didn't let him talk till he was finish i just told him at once cause i knew what he was talking about. "well just where's Yuri?" the smirked both of them and that almost freaked me out until i even could hear giggling from the room next to us. that will say the girl's club room. even though the smirks from the guys in front of me freaked me out something the girls were talking about caught my attention. Estelle had left the club room around the same time as Yuri it seemed and now Emil could see them talking on the balcony between the P.E class room and these club rooms. talking was to be talking nonsense, holding hand and resting on each other was more likely the word here Emil was thinking to himself and went inside the club room again.

with Colette and Marta in their club room they had heard that Emil had left the club room and starred at the two on the balcony. Marta had come in first of them and Estelle during the time between when Marta came in and Colette came in, "um…where's Estelle…were suppose to practise now right!" Colette asked curiously to Marta and Sheena whom already were packing up the instruments and were fixing the sounds on the guitars, "i think she's talking with Yuri somewhere" Sheena had answered her a bit unsure, "i saw her on my way in so its obvious its them talking on the balcony" Marta tried to tell but was busy with the bas-guitar she was playing, "have you trained on the keyboard a bit Colette?" Marta continued talking and asking other random stuff instead of acutally wondering what they were doing Estelle and Yuri. Estri as Marta use to call them when they're close to each other. even though they only just had started off she gave them a combination name like she did to herself and Emil even though they aren't dating. Martil she said sometimes instead of their names…but what Colette hated the most was what Marta was saying to get Colette's and Emil's attention at the same time or when she finds them together somewhere…she says things like Miletto or Comil and it always made Colette angry hearing it…she always started to blush too sins the names reminded her of herself and Emil together. they made her angry but she didn't dislike the combination name for them, "well Colette? have you trained" Colette turned around shock…she wasn't paying attention, "what! yeah i have!" she asnwered quickly to get the question away, "very ensuring…why did you come so late now anyway?" the quesiton made Colette blush, "i um…n…nothing sepcial" Marta looked questioning at Colette, "i know your lieing Colette…you don't think i heard the sqeaky noises when you and Emil wher…" Marta was about to say something of Colette's disliking so Colette stopped Marta from saying. she looked at Marta blushing, "don't say what we did…its e…em…embarrassing enough when we do it…y…you don't have to tell e…everyone about it…" Marta shooved Colette's hands away from her own mouth and said, "fine…sorry for "almost" telling sheena in what way you and Emil was kissing each other" Sheena looked enthustiasted at Colette, "what way! making out?" Marta added in, "well almost…just a new way for them kissing each other" Sheena smile at Colette, "was it really that hard telling that you and Emil were tounge twisting each other" Colette got furious, "don't bring it up! Marta i told you not too!" Marta smiled at her, "but come on just Sheena can't hurt!" Colette got even more furious now, "what do you mean won't hurt! your were suppose not to tell anybody…urgh what will Emil say now…that somebody found out we were doing that…" sheena looked a bit worried, "hey Colette don't take it so hard…i won't tell anyone else okay" sheena putted her hand on Colette's shoulder…the same shoulder that Emil did a surgery on and Colette fearcly pushed the hand away "DON'T!" Colette yelled out holding her own hand slightly next to where Sheena had her hand, "what's wrong…what's the matter did something happen!" Estelle said storming into the clubroom, "i heard a yelling from here! is everyone okay?" Yuri said standing in the door post, "what were you two up too?" Yuri looked embarrassed at Marta, " ! more importanly…Colette did something happen?" Colette didn't asnwer at first until she told them, "can someone get Emil…Marta i…think its started to leak again" Marta looked shocked at Colette whom just said those words, "what! Yuri your going in there anyway…fetch Emil! quick!" Yuri looked wondering at her, "okay…but someone better tell me what have happen here…what is it that's leaking?" Yuri said and dashed off forwards his own clubroom and slammed the door open, "Emil!" everyone looked at Yuri with wondering eyes, "what's wrong?" Cress asked him sins Yuri had been running across the floor to the other clubroom, "Emil…you gotta come with me" Emil looked questioning, "wait we're suppose to train? what do you need me for?" Yuri looked angry at him and grabbed Emil's arm, "it doesn't matter now come with me" Yuri finished and pulled Emil away from the clubroom, "what's wrong Yuri what's going on? answer me" Yuri walked with fast steps forwards the girls clubroom, "wait what's going on…this is the…girls clubroom right? why…" Emil got disrupted by Yuri when he asked it, "ask that to Colette" Yuri said and let go of Emil's arm, "wait what! Colette?…! don't tell me its…" Emil looked down into the floor, "its that isn't it?" "that? what happen to her…she was holding her hand near her shoulder for some reason saying she thinks it leaks again…don't get why though…do you kno…" but Yuri was never able to finish the line before Emil had run off into the girls clubroom, "Colette!" he said when he opened the door but she wasn't there, "Emil!" Marta ran up to him hugging him, "eh! Marta what's wrong…where's Colette?" Marta pointed forwards the bathroom door to answer his question, "she's bent over the toilet vometing right now…" Marta said to answer even further, "what!" Emil looked at sheena whom was shocked over what just happen and kept thinking it was her fault, "was this because of me?" she mumbled to herself but Emil came closer to her, "don't worry Sheena…it isn't your fault…you couldn't have known what was wrong with Colette's houlder" both Sheena Yuri and Estelle looked shocked at Emil, "wrong with her shoulder? you don't mean that…" Estelle could feel tears falling down her cheeks, "something happen to her shoulder? what do you mean…what does a wound on a shoulder have to do with her pucking!?" Yuri said getting a bit pissed off. Emil looked at the outside through the window in the clubroom and answered, "surgery…medicine…bacteria…that's what have caused this…don't act like i don't care…don't think your the only one who feel sorry for her…you got no idea what i went through…helping her with a critical wound…when she got attacked!" Emil got furious…Yuri sounded like he cared for her more then anyone, and that made Emil angry…"who do you think did the surgery huh! you think i enjoyed doing a surgery on my own girlfriend huh!" Emil was angry. He was yelling at Yuri and didn't know why…angry kept boiling up from his body and made him more angry, "calm down Emil…they don't know what happen to her that night" Marta lay a hand on his shoulder and told him to focus on Colette instead. Emil walked forwards the bathroom to find Colette there but stopped when Lloyd and Cress who had rushed in when they heard Emil yell at Yuri asked, "what happen! Emil what's wrong?" Lloyd asked worried, "wait!" Cress took a around the room and told Emil, "where's Colette?" Lloyd looked at Cress shocked over what he said and scanned the room, "where is she?" Emil started to walk forwards the bathroom again, "she's in here…" Emil said when he stood in the door opening.

In the bathroom Emil looked at Colette who held a hand over her stomach bent over the toilet sweating like mad. When she noticed Emil she turned around shocked, "Emil!" she ran over to him hugging him and crying at the same time, "why did this happen!?" she said to him wishing that he would know why, "its probably just a side effect Colette…don't worry…as long as you take it easy you whould be okay" she nodded as an answer to what he had said and clinged to him letting the tears fall and she felt how arms wrapped around her and closed her eyes to try to calm down…but she didn't wake up.

**finally done…sorry for late update i know but well i didn't get anytime in the weekend but here we are with another chapter done.**

**Emil: you really seem happy today…**

**not you! what happen?**

**Emil: no more suffering you said in the last chapter. And what's this with only having 1000 words in a day and then not doing anything?**

**oh that well…okay firstly i understand your angry but i had to make something with that right!**

**Emil: i know just don't do it again!**

**i won't. Also the second question is because i had guests on sunday and was a guest on saturday and chatted a bit with Leumas98 on skype or as he is named there:Oakumaster **

**credit: i'm an otaku…and damn proud of that!**

**my name is: the powned writer because well…my stories are long…so if i would get hit (powned) and fly long it recembles my stories…long shot i know but anyway **

**Emil: so the next chapter is the summer festival right?**

**you bet it is…can't wait till you guys get to know what the bands (boys: Mid-Light Tokyo Drive (MLTD)…and…girls: Melody In Your Ears, (MIYE)) will sing so wait till then okay!**

**Emil: alright…what wrong can it get there!**

**don't ask me, "smirks"**

**Emil: what now!**

**nothing! love boy…makotocopycat-kun…**

**Emil: don't go skype on me!**

**it was a School days reference there! me and Leumas98 compare the tos cast to the characters in the Anime School days (don't watch this when below 13) its my warning to you. i hope you follow!**

**Emil: before this gets too long now please!**

**right! see you all next time! oh and review if you like to! ;)**

**Emil: see you…then!?**

**what!**

**Emil: nothing!**


	10. summer festival

**and now dear readers & reviewers, favors and followers its time for the last chapter of the first school year in TALES HIGH SCHOOL. annoncement!**

**Emil: okay so um…you say that the next year…by otherwords in chapter 12 not 11 there will be some changes?**

**yep!**

**Emil: okay…what changes are we talking about?**

**what! you think i would tell you**

**Emil: what!**

**i won't tell**

**Emil: eh! o.o' fine… disclaimer: comicy doesn't own anything!**

**its just wrong when you call me that why?**

**Emil: stop complaining and get to writing this chapter!**

**right right! i write…you read! so go ahead! oh and i don't own any of the songs mentioned and played in this chapter!**

**Emil: read!**

**shut it!**

"do you two got everything for today?" Brute…the one whom Emil call father for now was the one who told him and Marta if they were ready for today,

"you bet i am dad!" Marta answered and took up the giant bag for her guitar and place it on her back. Marta was playing aocustic and knew just how to make the tones change without even moving her hands,

"i was never more ready then how ready i'm now!" Emil also said holding a hand at the fodral for a mustang and his bag was hanging around his neck this time cause there was a lot to do this time,

"good! then with out any less doubt, i'll see you two later today!" Brute chuckled and showed us away to the school with a smile on his face when he gretted them away. As usual Colette was outside waiting for us and greeted me with a hug as always. Not only a hug this time however…she whispered something in my ear during the hug that made me almost start to feel the cold linger inside my body.

"Summer…it was summer!" Emil thought for himself, "why am i feeling this cold, its not cold outside…is it for what Colette whispered" he kept thinking what it was until they almost reached the school and he looked at the aula. He knew why at once,

"nervous…your nervous right now aren't you!?" Colette looked at Emil and grabbed his hand. He looked back at her and grabbed her hand tighter,

"your not alone…today's the big day so its understandable…i'm nervous too!" she said and leaned against Emil's arm when they walked into the door. But as soon as they walked inside she walked on her own again as if it never had happen…if she just didn't want somebody to notice maybe was the case but this time it was something different. Emil starred at the problem, Colette was only running away from the problem…

"Lloyd!" Emil angry mumbled to himself…he was never able to knock out what happen that night to her…it was so long ago too…yeat his anger kept running through his veins and annoyed him.

Up in the clubroom everybody was waiting for him. Coming late was sometimes his speciality and the others were often annoyed by that fact,

"hey Emil where have you been?" Emil started to blush at the question and led the question further,

"Colette again huh?" Emil looked down on the floor a bit scrathing his neck,

"w…well…" he didn't really feel like fully telling them the truth sins it came as a shock to himself but he couldn't think about it for now and instead said,

"a…anyway we should start to train now right!" Emil just ditched the second question and grabbed his guitar instead picking it out from its fodral,

"so eh…should we get going then!" Emil stressed out of him and the others followed. Lloyd sat down next to the drums,

"ready when you are!" he said picking up the drum sticks and playing a quick solo before finishing the line,

"lets do our best out there!" over excited was what Lloyd was right now but Emil wasn't the only one who was nervous. Neither was Lloyd the only one cheery and hoping for great work. Yuri grabbed the mic and plugged it into the speaker and looked at Cress who was fixing with the cables for his guitar and seemed to be having trouble,

"are you doing alright?" Emil asked looking at him curiously,

"no…they're messing with me!" Cress answered and was completely focused in the cables to make them correctly,

"as long as they're not in your way or have gotten to short like this then its okay" Emil said grabbed the correct cable for Cress guitar and plugged it into his guitar,

"now lets get to rockin!" Lloyd cheered everybody with a giant smile,

"calm down…we'll rock out at the actual festival right!" Yuri said looking at Lloyd almost shocked,

"yeah…its time to get this right guys!" Emil added in to get up the tempo for the group.

in the clubroom for the girls they were going through the same kind of problems.

"how's it going Colette?" Marta asked holding her aocustic with everything already plugged in,

"i can't find the right cable thingy!" Colette was a bit stressed so she only went through them quickly and always missed it for some reason,

"its called cable-unit Colette…and your sitting on it!" Marta answered a bit annoyed over it,

"huh?" the blonde looked at the floor right beneath her,

"oh here it is!" she said grabbing the cable-unit that was exactly where Marta said it was,

"okay you three! are you ready!" Sheena was standing with the mic in her hand like it was a weapon,

"you bet i am!" Marta said smiling at her,

"we gotta show them right!" Estelle said holding her mustang,

"training goes before the audittion no matter what happens now right!" Marta said and cheered the others up,

"so…now what!" Colette wondered as oblivious and easy forgetting she is,

"we're going to train what else!" Sheena looked annoyed at the overly shy and oblivious girl looking for her notes as well,

"have you checked your bag! when will we start to rehearse!?" Marta stared at the blonde trying to find her notes a bit upset but looked away and started to talk to the other girls instead to leave Colette looking for her notes by herself.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The filled aula. Voices heard from everywhere. The speakers heard clearly across the scene and the viewers seat.

´we got to win…there's no way we're going to loose to the girls´ Yuri was thinking for himself hoping that they're song would pay off.

"its winning or running isn't it Colette!"

"yeah! good luck Emil!"

"you two sure hang out much Emil" Lloyd place an elbow in his arm talking like he's annoyed and on the same time enjoyed.

"hey! are you girls ready!" the voice came from the curtain and Tear walked into the backstage, "the girls will start so you boys go and wait among the audiance meanwhile okay!" everybody nodded back to her and was going to start talking again but… "FIVE MINUTES TILL THE TWO BANDS WILL ENJOY YOU WITH THEIR MUSIC! ALSO WE LIKE TO REMEMBER THAT THE WINNING SONG WILL PLAY A SECOND SONG!" the two bands looked in fear on each other,

"its time isn't it! time to show them what we can do!" Marta cheered so everyone would get ready for what was waiting for them.

"and remember this isn't just a competition, we're doing this to make the audiance have fun too right!" Cress added in to what Marta just said,

"yes…we'll show the audiance what it means to be needed in a band! right everyone!" Emil said and stretched his hand forwards with Lloyd, Cress and Yuri doing the same and place their hands on each other leaving room so the girls could do the same. Marta was the first one to follow the guys placing her hand on Lloyd's and the other girls very soon following and doing the same and as Sheena placed her hand on Estelle's, Emil started talking again.

"we may be opponents in this but that doesn't mean we're always opponents! this competition is what matters right now" he said and looked into the others eyes calmly and he got response almost at once.

"of course! we wouldn't think ourselfs as enemies to each other, no we're here to show them some tempo and rythm right" Marta beamed up in a smile with the other three girls nodding as a response and started to smile too.

Emil watched as the girls picked up their instruments and got ready to start their song as he walked down the stairs to the audiance with his guitar still up there and the speakers started again.

"STUDENTS OF THE SCHOOL…LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE NOW START THE FESTIVAL WITH THESE TWO SONGS THAT EIGHT OF OUR STUDENTS HAVE CHOSEN TO PLAY. AND A NOTE TO THOSE WHO'S GOING TO PLAY THE SONGS. YOUR VOCALIST WAS TOLD TO FIND OUT A SECOND SONG FOR YOU SO YOU DON'T NEED TO BE WORRIED OVER THAT FACT…NOW THEN WE WELCOME UP ON THE STAGE WITH "CROSSING FEILDS" MELODY IN YOUR EARS!"

the curtain started raising, rewealing the four girls and aplauds was heard across the aula. The four girls was now shocked over how big the audiance was. Looking at the audiance and then back at the four girls standing in their school uniforms with the instruments in hand Emil just sighed and turned to Lloyd who sat next to him.

"you think we can make this?" he asked the spike haired brunette that nodded in response,

"the audiance may be big…but we can do it, if they can we can and that's that!" Lloyd answered Emil more evolved,

"now you sound like Marta! "and that's that!" she always sound like that when she's deciding something" he leaned backwards in the chair and watched as they started the song, "crossing feilds…good luck girls" he mumbled to himself and watched as they started singing and playing on the instruments.

"this is…hey Emil" Cress whispered from behind Emil,

"huh? what is it?"

"this is on japa…" Cress said but got interrupted by Yuri leaning forwards on the chair he was sitting on behind Emil,

"on japanese indeed yeah…" he said calmly hafly smirking

"they must've practised a lot to manage with that" Cress said and was almost shocked by the fact,

"it won't be easy but…we'll make it…right guys!" Emil said with determination.

"yeah yeah but listen to them now instead!" Lloyd spat out and waved with a hand to tell them to keep quiet.

After the girls had stopped playing the song and sighed out in relief aplauds were once more heard around the aula and this time, louder and longer. They had succeed. Marta ran up to the other girls and did a group hug soon turning around against audiance along with the rest of the girls bowing while the audiance kept aplauding and some of the students made whistling sounds. "they cheered in happiness as the walked back with the curtain falling down again leaving the scene with red carpets and people aplauding forwards the scene.

"its our turn now guys" Emil said stood up and turned, looking at the other guys doing the same and started walking forwards the stairs they came down from and the girls came down there now.

"Emil!" Colette said rushing into him, hugging him happily.

"you were great Colette…go down to the audiance and greet your dad why don't you! enjoy our song okay!" he said and let go of her heading up to the other guys. Colette nodded still cheery and walked down the stairs searching through the aula after her father as the speakers started again,

"YES THEY WERE GOOD…AND NOW WE ASK THE BOYS TO INSTEAD COME UP ON THE STAGE…SO…WITH "BREATHING" HERE IS…MID-LIGHT TOKYO DRIVE!"

"hey Colette…" Marta whispered to her when Colette and sat down on the chair.

"huh?" she answered back a little nervous. If there was something Marta liked doing through what Colette knew she'd ask something about Emil.

"you and…Emil is…very close huh" Colette was right, if anything Marta would ask about Emil and tease her about it,

"w…w…why are you asking…" she was getting nervous, she knew that sooner or later she'd have to tell Marta but today wasn't what she wanted.

"so…what do you mean why…its summer very soon Colette…come on, you and Emil got to have some plans right, so what will you do"

"we are um…well not only me and Emil…actually everyone is…going to the…beach" she sighed in relief getting the message front

"that wasn't too hard right! i'm happy…wait everybody…you mean" Marta was the shocked one now, she didn't expect this.

"hm!" MIYE and MLTD is going to the beach this summer…hehe…i can't wait" Colette said, leaned backwards and watched as the guys finished their song.

**once more its done with a chapter and this time…Leumas98 i got your linebreaks everywhere…happy now…**

**Emil: he really went into you back there!**

**well the important thing is that…this chapter FINALLY got up on the site…so sorry for it taking so long but now the problem is solved and its up,**

**Emil: about time!**

**i bet you can't wait to go to the beach with everyone else…that includes Colette…**

**Emil: shut up…**

**and of course…i promised before and it is like that! the next part is the flashback for when Colette came to THS but um now then…"runs around happy"**

**Emil:…what now!**

**the first year is officially done…the next time after the flashback…these guys along with the rest of those in the tales high school that was freshmen is going to be "second" year students yes you heard me…**

**Emil: good!**

**that's all you can say…good…its great! that means a third part of the story is already done!**

**Emil: wait for real!**

**now we're talking! see you all in the bonus part!**

**Emil: summer here i come!**

**for you yeah…for me its a month till christmas…"sob" don't bother me…**

**Emil: to bad for you i guess…see you next time everyone!**

**yeah see you next time.**


	11. the start of student nr20

**i just wanted to put in this lyrics before we started so here it is. Disclaimer: i don't own tos!  
Emil: the lyrics…god it will take place  
so are you! read.**

(MIYE) Crossing feilds

INTRO

mitomete ita okubyou na kako

wakaranai mama ni kowagatte ita

ushiro no jibun ga

genjitsu o ima ni utsusu

ikutsumo no sora o

egaita koko wa kitta

hakanai kokara midashite

YUME DE TAKAKU TONDA

KARADA WA

DONNA FUAN MATOTTE MO

FURIHARATTE IKU

NEMURU CHIISA NA OMAI

HIROGARIDESHITE

KIZUKU YAWAI WATASHI

KIMI GA IREBA

KURAI SEKAI TSUYOKU IRETA

NAGAI YUMEMIRU

KOKARA WA SOU EIEN DE

_i'll wanna always be with you _

_i'll give you everything i have _

sagashite ita michibiku hikari

furereba subete

omoidashite kagegae no

hai taisetsu na ima o kureru

me o toji sekai o shitta

sore wa itsumo

atatakai no hi itakute

TSUNAGU TASHIKA NA NEGAI

KASAHARIATTE

MIERU MAYOI WA

UGOKIHAJIMETA

KIMI O MAMORITAKUTE

SEOU KIZU WA FUKAI NEMURI

NO NAKA TODAYATTA

KAWARANAI YAKUSOKU DATTA

FUTARI SHINJITA KIZUNA WA

SOU SENMEI NI

INSTRUMENTAL _  
_

_koe ga todoku made _

_hamae o yonde __  
_

_deaeta kiseki kanjitai motto __  
_

YUME DE TAKAKU TONDA

KARADA WA

DONNA FUAN MATOTTE MO

FURIHARATTE IKU

NEMURU CHIISA NA OMAI

HIRAGARIDASHITE

KIZUKU YOWAI WATASHI

KIMI GA IREBA

KURAI SEKAI TSUYOKU IRETA I

NAGAI YUMEMIRU KOKARA

WA SOU EIEN DE

_i'll wanna always be with you  
__  
i wanna hold you tight in my arm _

_i swear i will love you too _

_i'll give you everything i have… _

_OUTRO_

(MLTD) Breathing

INTRO

_eyes are feeling heavy  
but they never seem to close.  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin  
but the air is never cold.  
And even though you're next to me  
i still feel so alone.  
i just can't give you anything for you  
to call your own._

AND I CAN HEAR YOUR BREATHING  
AND IT'S KEEPING ME AWAKE

_CAN YOU FEEL IT BEATING  
MY HEARTS SINKING  
LIKE A WHEIGT._

something i've eben keeping  
locked away behind my lips.  
i can feel it breaking free  
with each and every kiss.  
i couldn't bear to hurt you  
but it's all so different now.  
the things that i was sure of  
they have filled me up with doubt.

_AND I CAN HEAR YOUR BREATHING  
AND IT'S KEEPING ME AWAKE  
__CAN YOU FEEL IT BEATING  
MY HEARTS SINKING  
LIKE A WHEIGT._  
I CAN HEAR YOUR  
BREATHING (BREATHING)  
IT'S KEEPING (KEEPING)  
ME AWAKE.  
COULD YOU STOP MY HEART  
IT'S ALWAYS BEATING  
(IT'S BEATING)  
SINKING (SINKING)  
LIKE A WHEIGT!

_instrumental_

_how am i suppose to feel  
about the things i've done.  
i don't know if i should stay  
or turn around and run.  
i know that i hurt you  
things will never be the same.  
The only love i ever knew i  
threw it all away._

___AND I CAN HEAR YOUR BREATHING  
AND IT'S KEEPING ME AWAKE  
__CAN YOU FEEL IT BEATING  
MY HEARTS SINKING  
LIKE A WHEIGT._  
I CAN HEAR YOUR  
BREATHING (BREATHING)  
IT'S KEEPING (KEEPING)  
ME AWAKE.  
COULD YOU STOP MY HEART  
IT'S ALWAYS BEATING  
(IT'S BEATING)  
SINKING (SINKING)  
LIKE A WHEIGT!

_OUTRO_

**yeah so um…now then, lets get this started! (flashback chapter)**

"it was the rainy season again, day after day. At least…that's what i think" Colette sighed to herself and headed out forwards another day at high school, in another school her friends from grade school were, but she herself wasn't there, she didn't go in that school, she was forced to go to another school.

once in the school she was met by the one who remembered her about him, her best friend during grade school Emil, her friend here resembled him exactly, like they would be twins but it couldn't be like that, "if they would be twins i would've noticed it" she thought to herself and started talking to him like she always does during the days,

"do you know anything about Tales high?" the blonde Colette asked her friend,

"i've heard its hard to get in there so there got to be pretty few there compared to here" he answered calmly, the only difference with him here and Emil was the eyes, Emil have green eyes and he have red eyes the one she's talking too,

"i've heard there are hundred students there…though its still half compared to here though that only makes the school more peaceful right?"

"right? it makes the school more peaceful yeah…though i can't imagine that hundred students actually made it in, though i have to say that you got very good score yourself! you could've entered there too!"

"yeah…" Colette sighed after hearing his words

"someone you knows goes there am i right?" he asked her, "your sad over the fact you got here when knowing they'll be there right!" Colette looked at him with troubled eyes,

"its just…all this time, i was looking forward to starting high school with him and the rest but i…i…i wasn't allowed to go there! my parents forced me to go here instead! i want to go to Tales High but…i don't regret that we've met here either…i don't want our friendship to vanish because of my feelings" she was feeling deep down how the sorrow wanted to brake loose, she didn't want to show it however.

"hey…its okay Colette, i'm sure that your friend still thinks very highly of you even if you started here instead" Colette sighed and looked down on her books she was holding,

"i hope he does…i don't know how he's doing now either…all sins we left grade school in ninth grade we haven't seen each other, before the summer vacation Emil told me that he'd be going to Tales high afterwards, my reaction was horrible…i should've tried acting more normal around him, i've known him sins sixth grade and he was always there for me, but now when…he's not here i…don't know what to do" he looked at her suspicious,

"you like him?" he smirked at her a bit like he was teasing her a little and Colette's cheek flushed at the question,

"w…what n…no i…urgh i don't know what i'm talking about…w…we were close to each other b…but…w…we weren't dating or anything" he smiled at her a bit looking at her almost crying face,

"don't worry Colette i was only joking, but you must really miss him aren't you? you know"

Colette looked at him curious, "i miss him a lot yeah…he was always there for me…i just…wish i was there with him, but i can't be there…" she looked down again but looked up in surprise when she felt an arm holding her shoulder…pulling her closer, she looked at the one who's hand were on her shoulder,

"its not to late yet you know, you can always try to argue the answer out of your parents on why they putted you into this school, ask if they knew that this Emil wasn't here and tell them that you want to be near him again, and call him why don't you, he'll be overjoyed if you called him you know, he wouldn't turn you down or anything if you called him"

she smiled at him as a thanks for cheering me up, somehow she felt like he and Emil were the same, standing up to her, maybe they did it for different reasons but one thing was clear, she liked it,

"i forgot the phone at home today…and, i don't know what i'll say to him, we haven't seen each other during the vacation or after school started, what would he think?" he looked seriously into her eyes now,

"what are you talking about! he'd be happy having you actually keep the contact between you two! don't worry Colette…call him!" he took out his own phone and reached it to Colette, "use mine if you'd like" Colette looked at him first shocked and then a smile appeared on her face instead.

"thanks!" she gladly accepted the phone and walked a bit away from the lockers dialing the number to Emil's home as she remembered it.

"…! um…Emil?" she said after hearing that somebody picked up,

" who is this?" the voice came from a girl around her own age, maybe one year younger than her,

"um…my name is Colette, is…Emil there?" she asked to the girl whom answered her call,

"Colette? oh right! your the one he said he met in town before the school year started yes he's here, wait just a minute!" she said and then Colette could hear this afterwards, "Emil!?" "yes what is it?" "you got a phone call!" "coming!" she heard steps like in a stair heading downwards. "who is it?" she heard him asking, she recognized his voice clearly and heard somebody saying, "hello?"

"Emil!" she answered happily,

"Colette!? hey! how are you these days!?" he was overjoyed hearing her voice again, she could tell,

"i'm um…i'm fine! it's been a while hasn't it" she simple said and tried not to sound embarrassed, but she failed,

"are you nervous? w…well i…i guess i am too, i mean we haven't spoken to each other sins, when was it again? oh right, its was before the summer vacation! now i remember!"

"yeah it was a while ago! say…if you wouldn't mind, do you…want to hang out again, we three like it used to be?"

he answered her with… "of course Colette, i wouldn't want to do anything else, after all it have been awhile, i mean long while now, i'll tell Marta and we can meet in centrum okay?"

she smiled at her friend whom had been half listening to the conversation and turned back into the call and happily said, "that sounds great, what day? this weekend?" he could hear him mumbling about something, he was probably checking his calendar she thought and then she heard what she was looking for,

"i'm free this weekend so yeah lets take it then!" now she really was happy,

"okay! i can't wait till then, see you then Emil!" she happily ended the call and walked over to him again,

"see, i told you it would work out in the end!" she nodded as an answer too him before the to walked into their class.

At saturday noon Colette was in the centrum excited for meeting Emil and Marta and hang out with them during the day, she greeted them with a group hug and smiled happily during the day. That is until Emil brought something up that Colette was shocked and depressed over at the same time,

"why don't you start in Tales High with us two!?" he asked her and it brought fear too her, she didn't know what to answer him. She wanted to be with him and Marta yes but to leave her friend at high school just like that, and did she even have a choice? her parents forced her to go to that high school she's in right now, she didn't have a choice in the beginning either so why would it change now.

"i'd like to but…" she said mumbling a bit,

"but?" Marta asked, she had heard Colette's mumbling,

"well it's just…my parents told me…not too…the last time i asked" she looked down in depression, "they didn't want me too…they said that the school wasn't what i needed…but i only have one friend where i'm now and…all my other friends are in Tales High so i want to go there as well but…i don't want to just leave him there like that without him even knowing"

Emil looked a little down on the ground before he said, "do just like you did to me…he would understand…i did right! i'm sure he would understand as well Colette"

"but i…i don't want to leave him there…he would be chocked the day when they all say that i switched school…i don't…" she was planning on saying more but got chocked herself instead as Emil walked up to her and grabbed her hands,

"Colette…don't worry…he'd understand, you want to be with us right? he maybe even starts there himself! we don't know that but we might be lucky and see him there someday…ask your parents if you can stat at Tales High Colette! if you tell them the reason then i'm sure they'd accept it"

she looked at him a little worried but answered him calmly, "okay! thanks Emil!"

he smiled back at her and helped her up from the bench she sat on, " that's the spirit! come on, lets hang out now!" he smiled back at her again and they started walking again hanging out during the day.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once at home Colette asked her parents at once about what Emil had told her to do so she walked up to her mother and asked her right away, "hey mom?" she started with hoping that her mother wouldn't be busy with something else and she was lucky,

"yes Colette was it it?" her mother replied to her daughter and Colette took a deep breath and asked her the question she wanted to ask,

"could i…switch school?" she asked and the questioning look was to be expected from her own mother,

"switch school! but what is wrong with the school you're in now?" the mother asked,

"it's nothing wrong with the school i'm in now but…no one from primary school is there, all my friends from primary school is in Tales High, at least many of them" she wasn't really sure with asking her own mother this, she knew that her father wouldn't want her to change when the year had already started but her mother was often more forgiving then the father,

"oh i see…why didn't you tell us before the year started?" the mother replied calmly to her daughter with an understanding look

"i found out when it was already too late so, i found out first today about it from Emil and Marta, i was with them in town and Emil told me that Cress and Yuri was there, Marta had apparently found Estelle, Presea, Genis and Sheena as well. They're all there but i'm not…" said Colette and thought for herself about something that really had troubled her during this time today with Emil and Marta. "if i can switch school then, maybe i'll find out why Emil is so nice to me so many times too" she thought.

"of course that would be okay Colette, i'm not sure what your father would say but i'm okay with it Colette. We'll have to call your school in that case and then call…Tales High was it?" Colette went from a bit down too glad in seconds and she answered her mother with a nod,

"yes it was! thanks mom!" she said quickly hugging her mother and headed up to her room and grabbed her cell-phone throwing herself at her bed and clicked on it watching the background picture and just enjoying the picture they'd taken today. All of a sudden the phone called and a picture of Emil and her one time showed up, she liked the picture a lot so she saved it for every time Emil called her, she picked up the call and said,

"hello? Emil?" she said sins that picture showed up and she got a reply,

"yeah hey Colette! so what about that we told you earlier?" he asked her,

"i asked mom and she said she would check with the school!" happy yes and no signs of depression was witnessed on her as the two kept talking,

"really! that's great! i can't help to wait and see if i'll see you in school soon or not!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day Colette's school day followed as usual but that all changed as she got home that day and her mother and father greeted her when she came in through the door and gave her a letter containing "important information" as her father told her. She accepted the letter and went up on her room leaving the bag on the floor and sat down on the bed opening the letter…

"we accept your examples and test results.

And with that we hereby accept to

Mr. & Mrs. Brunel's daughter that she can

come into our school and resume her studies.

we look forwards to seeing her there on monday.

schedule and other materials such as classroom

will be told at later date.

headmaster:

Kratos Aurion."

Colette looked at the note inside the letter with chocked eyes. she then picked up her cell-phone ready to call Emil to tell him the great news but they were calling from downstairs saying dinner was done, she dropped her phone back on the bed sheets and headed down the stairs to the kitchen and dinner room.

She couldn't believe it…she would actually be starting in Tales High on monday. everything went as it should in the end.

**the flash back with finishing the first school year is now officially done. I can't believe it, i just can't**

**Emil: well it's great after all!**

**yeah well that's true! so i'm making this short it seems. the last chapter is done! and thanks for the one favoring, "the Silver Magician of chaos". thanks!**


	12. prisoned nightmare

**and yes here you go, chapter 11 / 12 i guess you can say, i'll say chapter 12 sins i actually made a chapter 11 for the story so i'll make this short this time too but this time the chapter is as the title is said, "prisoned nightmare" and the whole second year is mostly like last time but instead i'm going to point it from Colette's view a lot now, instead of Emil's so before we do anything more w…**

**Emil: disclaimer: Comicy doesn't own anything! he doesn't own ToS, TotA, ToP, ToV etc, whatever tales games these characters in this series is from.**

**yeah i get the point! go ahead and read this chapter. Colette's point of view prisoned nightmare…start!**

"what is this place?" she asked herself and headed to the place she thought was the exit. she found a window and looked out, she couldn't believe it, "why am i here? i'm confused, i was in bed when i fell asleep right! why am i…" she stopped talking when she felt how the wind got cold and a powerful wind blew up one of the windows.

"ah!" she shrieked when the window blew up and scared her, and now she could heard a mumbling. Like a muttering and…footsteps, "who's there!?" she said and turned around, but nobody was there. she looked out from the window that had blown up and saw the courtyard to the school below her.

"what's going on…why is this…am i here alone? she thought and backed away from the window, and it was then she felt it…like a strong arm without something being there, something grabbing her mouth making her quiet. Nothing was there.

"let go of me!" she shrieked again and struggled to get away from whom ever had taken a hold of her, she got away and ran down the stairs to the exit and she reached it just in time to see a shadow getting bigger behind her and without warning the door closed it-self, locking Colette inside the school.

"no…what do you want from me!? who are you!? don't come any closer!" she didn't get any reply from the one who closed the door but she could still hear those footsteps coming closer too her.

"why are you doing this!? please tell me!" Colette looked around the hall in fear and nervous, sweat drops were falling from her forehead. Many of them. What was going on? can she get out? why is she here to start with? and then she heard him,

"Colette!" somebody calling her name, someone who've heard her when she shrieked, how? she ran up the stairs again and looked through that same window, she could see the shadow of something down there on the ground. But what was it belonging too, who was it belonging too?

after that…everything became black.

she doesn't remember the dream so well, but the details like the one closing the door but not existing. The one grabbing her and holding her still covering her mouth so she couldn't speak. The voice calling her. The dark school yard. It remained as if it would be reality

"Colette!" she looked up and out from her bedroom window, that voice again. she opened the window and starred even more in horror than she had been feeling in the dream. The one calling her. The shadow in the darkness. It was rather early but someone was awake.

It was still dark out so he could only see the shadow from him below the window.

"come down here…i'll catch you" she looked at the shadow figurine from the person below her window. The rest must've been her imagination. She thought she heard him say more than that. She nodded to him and stepped up on the window board ready to jump through open window. Something stopped her from doing it though.

"i'll catch you…and i'll have you come with me, i'll make you regret you ever walked into my territory…my location, struggling. You'll regret it all"

the chill rose from her neck and became worse, "i couldn't help it…and don't even know how i got there in the first place" it must've been a dream, it must've been a dream she told herself hoping it would work.

She felt how somebody was telling her to wake up, his voice, the grip around her. she could at the same time see herself jump out from that window and fall down. but nobody was there to catch her. she shoot her eye lids open and looked around, catching her breath, stressed and sweating. the image was twisted but slowly she could see his face above hers.

"E…Emil?" she said and he sighed in relief,

"Colette what happen? you just fell!" she looked chocked at him and shivered.

"calm down Colette…tell me, what happen?"

"E…Emil!" she launched at him hugging him and crying a bit. Emil was chocked about it. Colette falling out from the window half asleep, looking like something horrible happen. She says she doesn't know! at least it seems like she herself doesn't get what happen.

She cried in his arms thinking about what've happen. The nightmare. Falling down an open window. Somebody calling her. Both in the dream, and reality. At least she thought so. "was it really a dream". her conscious talked to her again, it was the same creepy voice as when Emil confessed to her. The same kind of muttering her subconscious had been saying too.

"Muttering? wait! would that mean that, my subconscious is trying to tell me something in my dreams? but what would it be…why is he doing like he does? this doesn't make any sense" she opened her eyes again and felt the pain come forth in her body. "ah!" she said and clutched where she could feel the pain.

"Colette?" Emil looked at her with mysterious eyes wondering what happen, "what's wrong?" Emil surely noticed the wound and asked her to show him the wound, "you must've gotten it when you fell! sorry for not catching you good enough Colette, i didn't get ready when you fell so suddenly" he said and asked if he could help her up and reached out his hand.

She first looked at him worried over the vision but grabbed his hand and accepted his help.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Today was the next last holiday time before school started again, Colette was visiting Emil and Marta. Emil had been telling Marta what happen during the night and Marta questioned Colette out as soon as she'd gotten there.

"what were you thinking! were you trying to kill yourself!?" Colette didn't want to talk about her nightmare tonight but she doesn't want to make anybody worried either.

"i didn't try to kill myself! i don't know what happen myself!" she protected herself as good as she could but it didn't work against Marta,

"what do you mean don't know yourself!?"

"Marta!" Emil said pretty upset, "calm down Marta, i told you not to get angry at her when she got here today didn't i!" Marta looked at him a little ashamed and turned to Colette again,

"i'm sorry…i shouldn't have been yelling at you like that, the fact is that you…could've…died…i'm sorry Colette!"

"no it's okay Marta…i just…it's all because of that dream i had thi…"

"dream?" Emil asked Colette and walked up to her, "a nightmare?"

"you never told me it was a dream Emil!"

"i guess i didn't…well i didn't even know it either Marta so…Colette…mind telling us about the dream?"

"o…okay…" and with that Colette told the two about the haunted grounds called school at night. The voice calling her out from the school yard. The man closing the door without something even being there, the muttering and worst, the one grabbing her and making her quiet. Like someone was trying to attack her.

"sounds like you've been through a ghost nightmare, somehow, but, would it maybe try to tell you to keep quiet about something?" Emil stated

"what do you mean Emil? Colette just had a nightmare, but what do you mean wanting her to keep quiet about something?"

"yeah?" Colette added in to Marta's comment,

"well…you say someone invisible took hold of you and made you quiet covering your mouth right! it wouldn't be impossible to think that the one grabbing you was trying to keep a secret and threatened you if you told anybody you know!" Colette looked on the floor in fear,

"what should i do…should i tell them it was about the subconscious? what would they think if i did? what should i do…what should i do?" Colette though for herself,

"_isn't it simple…don't tell them, i warned about if you did didn't i! don't tell them any more about the dream, i'll be sure to give you a rude welcome till the next time otherwise!"_

Colette gasped at the words, "_i'll be sure to give you a rude welcome" _what was the subconscious planning on doing? why would he do it? it didn't make sense for Colette a bit. "Emil…" she managed to get through and it actually caught his attention cause he turned away from Marta and looked at Colette instead taking a step closer to her.

"what's the matter?" he asked her but she just stood there. She didn't know what to do anymore, if she told him her subconscious would give her a rude welcome right? but she couldn't just leave this alone. He had too know.

"Colette?" Marta asked her now instead of Emil and this time a reply was in order,

"Emil we…i have to tell you something…" she wasn't sure but she had too…it didn't matter what her subconscious did to her in the dream. she had too let him know.

"_outside"_

"you wanted to tell me something? why only me?" he asked and was hoping for a answer,

"it's about the dream…there's something i never told you…please…don't tell Marta about it…" she said and started explaining to him what she thought had happen.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

when she came too she saw herself being back at the school ground again. once more it was night and she could see the moon through the window. The light from the moon was all she needed to find out where she was, inside the clubroom. She wasn't sure what the feeling right now was, then she saw it. On her. Something sitting on her. This feeling. No. It can't be. She saw something coming closer. To herself. Her face. She felt the pressure now. That heavy feeling. She remembered it.

"get away from me!" she wanted to scream but something was holding steady pressure on her. Now what she feared happen. A dream changing everything. What was he doing? why? it was what happen almost a year ago now wasn't it.

She shrieked as he entered her. What would she do now. The one person she trusted the most. That is before everything happen with him that night almost a year ago. "Lloyd…" she thought to herself. and then everything turned black.

Next she found herself in Emil's house again. In his room. In his bed. Emil wasn't there. She looked around herself and saw something she didn't like. He was approaching her slowly. Forcing her to stay still in the bed. She felt cold. Why would he ever do something like this to her. He wouldn't. She knew he would never do this to her. He did the unexpected. And it wasn't pleasant. It wasn't pleasant at all. The pressure. Same. The feeling. Same. Why? she didn't know. Could she do anything. What in that case? she can't do anything about it.

There was nothing more…She could lose. Would it matter for her. "w…why are you doing this?" she managed to get forwards during the kisses he gave her. The kisses wasn't exactly those romantic kisses he used to give her. They were harsh. He kept going deeper. It was painful. That voice appeared again and she woke up inside the school again.

why was this happening to her. Like a breeze something flied past her and headed forwards the door. She followed. Stopped when she saw what happen. Doors. Windows. Everything closing in-front of her. She was locked in. Unable to get out. A hand touched her skin. Pulling her closer. Without any warning the voice came back again as somebody grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up in the air. She screamed in pain. Tortured in her dreams. Her life suffering. She didn't want to talk about this ever…not to anyone.

"_had enough yet! i'm not done yet you see. Far from done…doesn't it hurt? let me hear your screams one more time. Transforming into those you love. Tragic. _isn't it!_" _she gasped as she heard the change of the voice. From the subconscious to…Marta.

"you're always been in my way when it's about Emil…why did he choose you? you're nothing but a coward who doesn't obey! _right…you know you are. Tell me you are!" _Colette kept being quiet. Letting the subconscious have the grip on her hair as he did. Life. Really had become annoying. It wasn't something she wanted to end. But she didn't want this to happen. Never. Never again. He swung a hand and took a hold of her dress. Every-time the vision changed she had different clothes on. This time it was a dress revealing the straps of her bra. He took a tighter grip of the dress and ripped it apart.

"_i told you to tell me you are! well! i'm waiting. Or should i humiliate you more first. maybe i shall. Yes. I will humiliate you some more first. Be sure to tell me. Tell me. Confess for the big coward you are" he took his hand and stretched it forwards her. She knew what he was going to do. _´humiliate´_ ´body show´ _she thought to herself, and the subconscious did what he was going to.

Letting out a scream she threw herself up from the bed. She was in the bed. So it really was a dream then. But she'd have to explain to Emil and Marta tomorrow as they head to school. They always asked her if she'd been sleeping well. She'd have to lie to them this time. She doesn't like lying, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them about it. It wasn't possible. She wouldn't manage too. Not after this.

**there. It's done. Yes. I like short sentences. Yes i do. But yeah so there you have it.**

**Emil: let's just hope you can show Colette some joy at least. Please!**

**sorry Emil, i'll think about it a lot more. So how did it feel not being in the centrum?**

**Emil: strange…but come on. i've been in the centrum for ten chapters. Now it was Colette's turn right! wait…how about the last ten chapters? who will be the centrum then?**

**first half you and last half Colette. So now then before i get tired of you Emil**

**Emil: comicy…*chuckles***

**hey! see you next time! "walks away with fist high in the air" take that back!**

**Emil: gomene! "walks away too"**


End file.
